Yu-Gi-Oh GX Season 1
by Krispy Shasta
Summary: This is my own version of Yu-Gi-Oh GX season 1. AU and shifted timeline. This is to work with the plot and characters to some extent. This includes characters from the original anime and includes some of my own original characters. This is my first fan fiction so bare with me as I do this. Fianceshipping and OC x OC
1. DA Entrance Exams

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF YU-GI-OH GX. I ONLY OWN MY OC's WHICH ARE CURRENTLY KRISP AND YOONA. MORE MIGHT BE ADDED IN THE FUTURE. I HAVE PLANS FOR ONE MORE. LAWYERS DONT SUE ME :3 I DO NOT OWN GX OR THE YU-GI-OH FRANCHISE. THOSE RIGHTS GO TO KONAMI, TAKAHASHI AND THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 **Authors Note: I know the first chapter has extreme resemblance to the first episode of the anime. But don't worry, I'm not doing a rerun of the anime with minor OCs. To keep you guys wondering and to show that I do have a general plot in mind, I'l just say this now. Yubel is with Jaden, but she had to go to the spirit world for an event. I won't say what the event is now, but just keep that In mind :). Any review and feedback is helpful as this not only helps me as a write, but also helps me understand what you guys enjoy and want to see as far as the story goes.**

 **Keep in mind that italics is a character's thoughts.**

* * *

 _Outside the Kaiba Corporation Arena Dorm_

A tall blue haired man with KC initials on his shirt said, "Alright girls, let pack it up and mark the rest as no shows."

"WAIT! MARK JADEN YUKI AND KRISP FUDO AS PRESENT!", a two-toned brunette-haired duelist shouted. A black-haired duelist ran next to the brunette-haired duelist, panting and sweating, said, "I hope they still accept us."

The black-haired duelist walks up to the table and signs his name. He turns to the brunette and says, "Good luck in there Jaden!"

Jaden looks at his friend with a big grin on his face and says, "I'll see you after the written exam Krisp."

* * *

 _A little while later inside the Kaiba Corporation Arena Dorm_

A short blue haired duelist was looking at the current duel exam that was going on.

 **Bastion: 3200 LP**

 **Proctor: 1900**

"Alright, new guy, multiple choice. You got two monsters staring you down. Do you, A. Throw in the towel? B. Beg for mercy or C. Run home to mama?".

The British-accented duelist responds with, "I'll go with D, none of the above." "I activate **Ring of Destruction** , it allows me to destroy any monster on the field in attack mode and then we both take damage equal to that monster's attack pointers."

The proctor says, "Clever move application. Welcome to the Academy", as his life points fall to zero.

The duelist responds with, "Thank you, O wise proctor."

* * *

Jaden and Krisp walk over to the short blue haired duelist with smiles on their face. "Wow, that guy is really good." The blue haired duelist looked next to him, "Yeah, that's Bastion Misawa, I hear he got the highest score on the written exam." Krisp looked at the short boy and said, "Well looks like we have competition here, huh Jaden?". Jaden turns around to look at Krisp, "You do. I just barely passed. I'm more of a duelist by example and not by theory."

"I'm not good at either. My name is Syrus by the way. Nice to meet you. I have test anxiety so, I don't know how I won my match."

Jaden put a hand on Syrus' back. "So, you're in. Congratulations! I'll be in too."

Krisp smiled, "We will take this academy by storm."

"Wait, you two haven't dueled yet? You might have a problem. I think that was supposed to be the last one."

* * *

 _In the teacher and proctor area_

"Looks like we have a pretty good bunch this year."

A proctor walks up to a tall teacher. "I'm sorry to interrupt Mister, but we have two students who showed up late to take the exam."

The teacher looks at the proctor with an angry expression on his face. "Did you just call me MISTER?"

"Oh sorry, I'm new here miss."

"I have a PhD in dueling, I've earned the title doctor, Thank you. Now tell the slackers that they will just have to come back next year."

"Oh, come on Dr. Crowler," a proctor to the right of him said. "We've got enough time for them, let's see what they are made of."

"Too bad. I do not have time for slackers."

"Come on, they were just a little late is all."

"LATE IS RUDE! LET ME REMIND -," Crowler, stopped as the noise of his phone ringing. "Hello. Who is calling me at this ungodly hour?"

"Crowler, this is Sheppard."

"Ah, Chancellor Sheppard. How may I help you?"

"Just checking in to make sure that everything is going well. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year, would we? When you refused entrance to a third of the student applications for some absurd reason. What was it? Calling you Mister of Miss? Whatever it was, just give everyone a shot."

"Of course, Chancellor Sheppard." Crowler hung up his phone and walked over to a proctor. "You go over and duel Krisp, I'll take the other kid, whats his name? Jaden Yucki."

* * *

 _Back in the stands with Jaden, Syrus and Krisp_

Krisp extended his hand out to Bastion for a handshake. "That was a sweet duel Bastion."

Bastion takes the hand shake with three FIRM PUMPS. "Thankyou."

Jaden walked up to the two. "Yeah, I'd say you're the third best duelist here." Bastion and Syrus looked at each other with a confused expression and then at Jaden.

"What do you mean?"

" **Krisp Fudo, please report to exam field three. Jaden Yuki, to exam field four."**

"It's time to duel! Let's go Krisp."

Bastion looked at the two as they were getting ready to leave. "Wait, if I am the third best, who is the first and second?"

Jaden and Krisp looked at Bastion, then at each other. "That's us."

Syrus moaned. "Wow, those two are really confident. I wish I could be like them."

Bastion looks to Syrus with a grin. "I'm just interested in their styles and archetypes. But I really want to know who the better duelist is out of those two."

* * *

 _Exam Field Three_

"Alright applicant, you know the rules, let's get this going."

"LET'S DUEL!".

 **Proctor: 4000**

 **Krisp: 4000**

"Newbies first."

"Thanks Proc." Krisp examines the cards in his hands. _This should be a piece of cake. I should call dad later and tell him about refusing to use my actual deck in the exams._

"I end my turn."

"What are you doing newbie, are you trying to fail?"

* * *

 _Back up in the Stands_

A tall blue haired boy with a stoic look on his face looks down at the duel. Next to the boy is a girl with long blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She was dressed in the girl's obelisk blue uniform implying that she was in the Obelisk dorm. To the right of the blonde is an asian girl with wavy black hair, who looked to be about 5'6". She was also dressed in the girl's obelisk blue uniform. But something about them said, we're not your average girls.

The blonde looks to the blue haired boy. "Zane, what is this kid doing? Just wasting his turn like that?"

"I don't know Alexis, he might have something up his sleeves. He looks awfully familiar."

"Do you recognize him from anywhere Yoona?"

Yoona with her gaze on the field. "Hmmmmm, I'm not sure."

* * *

 _Back at Exam Field Three_

"Alright newbie, watch and learn. First, I play **Alligator's Sword [ATK:1500 DEF: 1200]** in attack mode and attach **Gravity Axe** , **Alligator's Sword** **[ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200]** to him and attack you directly."

 **Proctor: 4000**

 **Krisp: 2000**

Krisp looks at the proctor with a grin on his face. "Thank you for that. Since you just attacked me, I can now active **Gorz the Emissary of Darkness'** special effect. Whenever I take damage from a card you control, while I control no cards, I can special summon him from my hand. Come out **Gorz the Emissary of Darkness [ATK:2700 DEF: 2500]**."

* * *

Back up in the stands, Yoona looked at the duel with awe. _Hmm interesting, he left himself wide open to pull an overwhelming combo._

"So, this kid is pretty interesting huh. Pulling off a move like that. What do you think Yoona?...Yoona?... Yoona? Hello? "

"Oh, sorry Alexis, this duel is so interesting I got immersed in it."

"Is that so Yoona? Are you sure it's not something else?"

Yoona looked at Alexis with a frown on her face. "What are you implying here?"

"Nothing, I'm just teasing you." Alexis responded with a smirk on her face. _Yoona is finally showing interest in a guy again. This year is going to be interesting._

* * *

Krisp points at Gorz. "That's not all, I can now activate one of his effects. I'm going to special summon a token **[ATK:2000 DEF: 2000]** with the same amount of damage I took. I am now going to activate the spell **De-Spell** , and destroy your **Gravity Axe**. **Alligator's Sword** **[ATK:1500 DEF:1200 ]**.Since my monsters were special summons, I am now going to summon **Twin-Barrel Dragon [ATK:1700 DEF: 200]**."

The proctor looks at him with fear and confusion. "What kind of archetype are you using? Why is your deck so jumbled?"

"Don't worry about that. Now I activate my dragon's special effect. I can flip two coins and if the result is 2 heads, I can destroy a monster you control."

Krisp picks out two Kaiba Corp. coins from his pocket and proceeds to flip them. "Ah meme, 1 head and 1 tail. Oh well, regardless, this duel is over. I activate **Wicked -Breaking Flameberge -Baou** and equip it to **Gorz [ATK: 3200 DEF: 2500].** Next, I'll have my token attack your **Alligator's Sword**.

 **Proctor: 3500**

 **Krisp: 2000**

"Now to end off this duel, **Twin-Barrel Dragon** and **Gorz** , attack him directly!"

 **Proctor: 0**

 **Krisp: 2000**

"Well played applicant, I underestimated you. Welcome to Duel Academy."

Krisp deactivates his duel disk and nods. "Thank you."

* * *

Syrus looks at Krisp with a big grin on his face. "Wow, Krisp, that was an amazing combo you pulled off, but why is your deck so jumbled and mixed?"

"Thanks, Syrus. Well, that's because I wasn't using my actual deck. However, I am wondering why Jaden's match hasn't started yet."

Bastion, who was seated one row below Syrus, turns around and looks at Krisp. "Well, well, well, I may be the third best duelist here after all Krisp."

Krisp laughs at the comment and nods. "Wait till you see Jaden duel."

Syrus looks at Krisp with confusion. "Is he better than you?"

"Let's just say I've never beaten him."

* * *

 _Exam_ Field _Four_

Dr. Crowler walks up to the field with his duel vest. "So, slacker, you want to get into duel academy? Well you are going to have to beat me first."

"I'll get in for sure then! Seeing it that I am facing Duel Academy's mascot."

* * *

The students in the stands hysterically laugh at Jaden's comment as Crowler stares at him angrily.

"You know, now that I think about it, think kid is right. Don't you think so Chazz?"

"He's got a big mouth. I'm going to enjoy watching Crowler decimate this kid."

* * *

"Listen here slacker, I'm Dr. Crowler. Department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Wow a department chair. This should be fun!"

"Alright, enough talking. Duel vest on"

Jaden looked at the technology with awe. "Wow that's cool teach, how do I get one of those."

"With hard work and extremely high marks. _Of course, you would have to get into the academy first._ Since I feel like giving you a chance, you can go first slacker."

"Alright, here goes. Sweet, I'm going to summon **Elemental Hero Avian [ATK:1000 DEF: 1000]** in defense mode and throw down a face down. I'll end my turn there."

"I think I'll go nice and easy. I activate **confiscation**. I pay 1000 life points and discard one card from your hard. Hmmmm, wow some amateur cards. I think I will banish monster reborn to the graveyard. I then put two face downs and activate **heavy storm**. This destroys every spell and trap card on the field."

Jaden laughs while looking at Dr. Crowler. "Did you forget about your own set cards teach?"

"Look at the field slacker. My trap cards allow me to summon two token monsters when they are destroyed."

* * *

"A card that strong couldn't be in one of the test decks. Crowler must be using his own deck. What da ya think Chazz?"

Chazz looks at the dunce to his left and says, "I think I'm going to enjoy this kid getting mopped by Crowler even more."

"What an elitist snob, bullying some amateur with his very best cards."

"You are too soft, Alexis. I just hope we get to the see that Legendary card that Crowler has stashed away in his deck."

"Judging by how his friend played, I think this kid has the win."

Zane and Alexis look at Yoona in shock. "How can you be so sure Yoona? After all, Zane did mention Crowler's legendary card."

"I think we're about to find out."

* * *

"Ready for your next lesson? I sacrifice the two tokens and bring out my **Ancient Gear Golem** in attack mode **[ATK:3000 DEF: 3000].** Now **Ancient Gear Golem** , show this slacker what a real monster is and attack. Keep in mind that when my monster attacks, you can't activate any spells of traps until the end of the damage step, and I do piercing damage to all monsters on the field."

* * *

Syrus looked at the field with a worried look on his face. "Uh oh, that means Jaden's life points are going to take a hit."

"Syrus, I wouldn't be too worried. Jaden already has this win in the bag."

"Huh?"

"Just watch and learn."

* * *

 **Dr. Crowler: 3000**

 **Jaden: 2000**

Jaden look exhausted with one knee on the ground. Crowler looked at Jaden and smirked. "Looks like you won't be joining the Academy with your friend. Who knows, maybe he got lucky too."

Jaden laughs at Crowler's word and puts a big grin on his face. "No way teach, now I definitely want to get into this school. After all this duel is so fun. I'm ready to take down your monster. Oh, and by the way Krisp didn't even use his real deck."

* * *

Whispers and gasps in shock could be heard all around the stadium as the words left Jaden's mouth.

"So, Krisp didn't even use his real deck and still managed to two-turn-kill a proctor. Interesting. I guess his friend has some skills at least."

"Give it a rest Zane. At least this kid is showing some backbone. Right Yoona?"

"Hmmmm? Yeah, Sure." Yoona was still thinking about Krisp and dueling him to find out what his real deck and potential was.

Syrus looked at Jaden with admiration on his face. "Why isn't Jaden worried? He must be either brave or really nuts."

"Syrus, let's just say he is really good. Hell, he can even beat my real deck."

* * *

Back at the field, Jaden was about his make his next move. "Alright, I draw."

" **KURRR."**

"Oh, it's you, I can't believe dad gave me you for my exam. Oh well, you definitely came in handy."

There were whispers in the stands again, but this time it was more about why Jaden was talking to his cards and everyone was wondering if he was crazy.

"Slacker, stop talking to yourself and make your moves. I got things to do."

"Alright teach, I'll place one card face down in defense mode and end my turn."

"You fool, stop wasting my time. **Ancient Gear Golem** attack his face down."

"Check your gear, it might be broken, you didn't lose any life points."

"My gear is fine teach, you see when **Winged Kuriboh** is destroyed, I take no battle damage for this turn."

* * *

"Wow, a move that even the good doctor didn't know about."

"No one can learn every single archetype and move Alexis."

Alexis looked at the duel with a smile. "This kid sure did."

Yoona turned to look at Alexis with a teasing smirk. "Who's interested in who now? Huh?"

"He's an interesting duelist, that's all."

"Uh-Huh, sure he is Alexis. And nothing, more right?"

Alexis refused to answer Yoona and went back to paying attention to the duel.

* * *

"So, your lame monster saved you this time. Good luck next turn."

"Hey, just because he has low stats, doesn't mean he is weak. After all, my dad gave him to me."

"Right, I forgot how attached you young ones were to your monsters and cards."

"Alright teach, my turn. _Perfect._ First, I activate **The Warrior Returning Alive** and bring **Avian** back to my hand. Next, I activate polymerization to fuse **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Avian** to summon **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman [ATK:2100 DEF: 1200].**

"Impressive for an amateur. But next time bring out a monster that can destroy my legendary card."

* * *

"What does he mean by that Krisp."

"He means that **Wingman** only has **2100 attack** while his **Golem** has 3000. But don't worry, I'm sure Jaden has something up his sleeve."

"Who said I was done with my turn teach? Next, I place the field spell **Skyscraper**. And this duel is over now. **Wingman** attack his **Golem.** "

* * *

"You fool, your field spell hasn't decreased by monster's attack by a single point. You will lose this."

"That's where you are wrong teach. **Skyscraper** gives my **Wingman** an addition **1000 attack** when it battles a monster whose stats are higher."

"NO! WAIT! TIMEOUT"

"GO SKYDIVE SCORCHER."

"This can't be. He was my very best card."

"And because of **Wingman's** super power, you take damage equal to the attack points of the monster that **Wingman** just destroyed. Sweet huh?"

"No Way!"

Jaden gave out his two-finger salute and said, "That's game! I guess I passed the test huh teach?"

"Impossible, there is no way this delinquent could defeat me."

* * *

The stadium was once again in shock and gasps as they had witnessed a Department chair lose to an academy amateur.

"It must be dumb luck. No way, Crowler could lose to a slacker like that kid."

"Yeah, there is no way this kid could beat Duel Prep graduates like us."

Alexis looked down at the field in awe and with a smile on her face. "That kid's got a future here."

"He and his friend are going to make it a very interesting year." Yoona added.

Zane walked away without saying a word.

* * *

"Alright! Jaden! Way to go!" Syrus and Krisp shouted.

"Nice. I could use a little competition."

Jaden does his victory dance and shouts, "I'm in! I did it!"

" **KURRR"**

"You're right, were both in. From now on we will both be partners."


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF YU-GI-OH GX. I ONLY OWN MY OC's WHICH ARE CURRENTLY KRISP AND YOONA. MORE MIGHT BE ADDED IN THE FUTURE. I HAVE PLANS FOR ONE MORE. LAWYERS DONT SUE ME :3 I DO NOT OWN GX OR THE YU-GI-OH FRANCHISE. THOSE RIGHTS GO TO KONAMI, TAKAHASHI AND THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 **Authors Note: I know the first chapter has extreme resemblance to the first episode of the anime. But don't worry, I'm not doing a rerun of the anime with minor OCs. To keep you guys wondering and to show that I do have a general plot in mind, I'l just say this now. Yubel is with Jaden, but she had to go to the spirit world for an event. I won't say what the event is now, but just keep that In mind :). Any review and feedback is helpful as this not only helps me as a write, but also helps me understand what you guys enjoy and want to see as far as the story goes.**

 **Keep in mind that italics is a character's thoughts.**

* * *

A bald man with a maroon jacket appeared on the flat screen televisions in the Duel Academy lecture hall. With a smile on his face he welcomed the students. "Good morning and welcome my students! I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here and YOU are the best and brightest young duelists in the world. Now please get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms."

Jaden, Krisp and Sy walked outside from the lecture hall and stopped at a Baby Dragon statue. Jaden pulled out his Duel Academy Communicator (DAC) and pulled up his profile. "Well I don't know about you guys, but looks like I'm in the Slifer red dorm."

Syrus pulled out his own DAC and profile. "Hey, that's great. Same with me!"

Krisp shook his head at the lack of attention to detail Syrus and Jaden had. They were all wearing Slifer red jackets and didn't figure out what dorm they were placed until they looked at their DAC. "I guess we're all in Slifer red then." Krisp then saw a student with a yellow jacket come out from the lecture hall and towards them. "Hey Bastion!"

Jaden turned to his left and gave Bastion his trademark smile. "Hey, what's with the yellow jacket? You should really get a red one. It would look good on you." Krisp quietly laughed at Jaden's comment.

Bastion raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. "You mean you haven't figured it out?"

Syrus looked up from his DAC. "Figured out what?"

"The color of your jacket represents the dorm you are in. Red for Slifer. Ra for Yellow. Blue for Obelisk."

Jaden look at his DAC again. "Oh, I get it. That's why Sy, Krisp and I are in red."

"Please don't tell me you've just figured that out now."

"So, what? Ever think I'm color blind?"

"Well, no, actually I didn't. So, are you?

"No, but I could have been. So, are you here to duel me Bastion?"

"Not quite, I want to be ready for you and Krisp. I was about to walk to my dorm and get settled in."

"Oh well then I guess we'll see you around the dorms."

Bastion pointed to the cliffs as he walked towards the Ra dorms. "Highly unlikely. Your dorm is over there."

"This isn't a dorm! It's a two story out house."

Jaden smacked Syrus on the back and said, "Are you kidding me Sy, we've got the best view on campus. This place is great."

"I …. Well it is a nice view."

Jaden, Syrus and Krisp walked up the stairs and to their dorm room. Jaden put his hand on the door knob and turned it to open it. "All right, this one here is our room guys."

The room had two bunk beds on two sides. Both the bunk beds were on the right side of the room. On the left side of the room were four chairs and tables with a computer on each table. There was a clear path on the middle of the room. The path led right to a window that was covered up.

"This is kind of small huh?"

"Hey, you're a small guy."

Krisp rolled his suitcase over to the bunks and threw his backpack on the first top bunk. "I got top bunk."

Jaden went over to open the curtains and said, "I'll take whatever is left. Anyway, I like it. This will be a great pad for us."

"Kind of weird, meeting at the entrance exams and now roommates? Hey, you think we are connected to each other in some ancient life? Like you were a king, Jaden, Krisp was your most trusted warrior and I was your advisor."

Krisp slightly chuckled at what Syrus said and couldn't help but think about it.

As Jaden opened the curtains, someone yelled, "Hey, those were closed for a reason."

Syrus, Jaden and Krisp turned to look at the top of the second bunk. "Oh sorry, we didn't' see you up there."

A koala looking figure woke up from his slumber and stared at them with an angry expression. "Well can you see me now?"

Syrus and Jaden freaked out as they held hugged each other in fear. "AHHHHH!"

The koala looking figure looked down at the two. "Would you stop the scream? Who are you guys and what are you doing in my room?"

Syrus and Jaden let go of each other. "Oh sorry, my names Jaden's Yuki." The bluenette pointed at himself. "And I'm Syrus." Krisp jumped off the top of the other bunk bed. "And I'm Krisp."

Jaden decided to finish it off with a friendly introduction. "And we're your new roommates."

The koala looking figure laid now again. "You're new all right. So, let me tell you how things work around here."

Syrus stopped him mid conversation with an excited face. "Like when parent's visit is going to be?" Krisp sweat dropped at the mention of parent's visit.

"Duh, like how the whole color thing works. That's more important than anything." Krisp, Syrus and Jaden gave them their full attention and in unison said, "Yeah?". The Koala looking figure shifted around and laid on his back. "Ya got 3 different kinds of students here. Obelisk blue students, Ra yellow students and Slifer red students. Now the blues are the highest ranked. Some are there because of their grades and others are there because of their connections. The yellows are second highest. Mostly young students with lotsa potential. Then, they're us the red wonders."

Syrus interrupted him once more. "The wonders. That's a cool name."

"As in I wonder how flunkies like us ever got this far, maybe. Yeah, sorry but we're the bottom of the barrel here, Dueling duds. Oh, I'm Chumley by the way." Syrus sweat dropped at the comment and gave a worried look on his face. Jaden noticed this and said, "Don't listen to that Sy. We've really got to work on that confidence of yours though."

Syrus, Jaden and Krisp arranged their beds and put down their possessions in their respective beds. Syrus decided to take the bunk below Chumley and Jaden was left with the bunk below Krisp.

Jaden turned to look at a tired Syrus and said, "You know what we should. Check the place out."

Syrus looked up with an excited expression. "Yeah! Krisp nodded his head. "Yeah, let's go!"

After a couple minutes of taking turns using the restroom, Krisp, Jaden and Syrus were walking around campus. They stopped right in front of the Dual Academy Area and stared with awe.

Jaden started running to the entrance. "Let's go check out the arena guys!"

Syrus ran after him. "Hey, wait up!". Krisp slowly walked in thought. _I've known Jaden for all these years and I still don't know where he gets all that energy from. Could it be? That would explain it I guess._

Jaden started smelling the air. "I can sense that we are about to be in a duel." Syrus looked at him in confusion. "How can you tell? Do you have a sixth sense?" Krisp locked his index finger and stuck it up in the air. "Can't you feel it Syrus? It's in the air." Syus looked back and forth at Jade and Krisp as if they were crazy. "Maybe if Today's pollen count was lower. Are you sure we should be in here?"

"Wow. Too cool!" The three said in amazement as they looked at the arena.

"I bet it would be amazing to duel in here," Syrus said as he was getting ready to take out his deck. Jaden turned to look at Syrus with eagerness. "Let's find out."

Not noticing the three figures on the opposite side of the arena, the two walked over to the field.

A skinny blue Obelisk with glasses walked up to them. "Hey this is the blue Obelisk's campus. What are you doing here?" His friend joined in. "Yeah, you Slifer red rejects aren't welcome here. Check out the crest. This arena is out turf."

Krisp frowned at the comment. _Why did our dads force us to come here again? Oh wait, that's right. Jaden wanted to come._

Syrus looked at the two Obelisk in intimidation. "Sorry, we were just looking around. We're going to leave, right Jaden?"

"Nah, we don't have to leave. Not if one of you guys agree to duel me. Hey, I know, I'll be a guest duelist."

"Hey you're that kid." "Chazz that applicant who beat Dr. Crowler is here. Check it out."

Chazz stepped out of the shadows at glared at Jaden.

Jaden waved his hands up to Chazz and smiled. "Hey what's up. My name is Jaden." Jaden turned to look at the two obelisks next to him. "And he's …. Chuzz, was it?"

Chazz glared at Jaden in more anger than before. Chazz's lackey fired back at Jaden. "His name is Chazz Princeton. And he was the number one duelist back at Duel Prep School. So, you make sure and pay the proper respects, got it?"

"Yeah, he's going to bet the future king of games. The best duelist in the world."

Jaden looked at Krisp as they both smirked at laughed at that comment. "Impossible."

"Say what?"

"You see, it's impossible for him to the be the future King of Games, because that's exactly what I'm going to be."

Syrus looked at Jaden after the comment he just made. _Man, I wish I was as confident as Jaden. Maybe then, my brother would come to recognize me as a duelist._

Chazz's lackeys started hysterically laughing. "A Slifer slacker as King of Games? That will be the day."

"Can it you two. Maybe he's right. After all he did beat Crowler and his legendary monster of his. I guess it does take some skill to do that or was it dumb luck? Let's find out right now."

You bet!" Jaden responded as the two were about to get their decks ready for a duel.

"This sure is a Motley crew."

Syrus turned around and looked at the two female Obelisks that had just entered the arena. "Whoa! Who are they?" he said with a slight blush on his face.

Chazz looked at Alexis with admiration and lust. "Hey Alexis, have ya come to watch me mop the floor with my new little Slifer friend. It will be a short duel but an entertaining on for sure.", he said with a cocky attitude and smirk.

Yoona crossed her arms across her chest and gave a small frown. "We're here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner. You're late." Chazz started walking out of the arena with his 'Chazz Walk'. "Oh yeah. Come-on, guys." The two brainless idiots that he called his friends followed him after shortly.

Alexis turned around to face Jaden, Syrus and Krisp. "Sorry, If Chazz rubbed you the wrong way. All of us Obelisks aren't like that. He's just a jerk, especially with Slifers."

"Aww, it's no big deal. Those types don't really bother me at all. Besides I'd have beaten him in one turn." Syrus reacted with a shocked expression. "We're going to have to work on that overconfidence."

"Ok, Two turns. Maybe two and a half."

Alexis, Krisp, Syrus and Yoona chucked at Jaden's comment as Jaden sweat dropped. "What?"

Yoona turned to look at her watch as they stopped laughing. "The Slifer welcome dinner is about to start too."

"Right we better go too." Jaden said as he started jogging out of the field.

"Hey, wait up!" Syrus called out as he chased after Jaden. Jaden quickly turned around while jogging in place. "Oh, hey. What were your names again?"

"Yoona."

"Alexis Rhodes and yours?"

"The name's Jaden. And this here is Syrus."

Krisp walked down from the seats. "Hey, aren't you forgetting me?"

Jaden sweat dropped as he almost forgot about Krisp. _Man, he was extremely quiet there. I wonder what he was thinking about then and there._

Krisp turned around to the two girls. "And my name is Krisp, nice to meet you two!"

"Nice to meet you as well." Yoona responded.

"Well, I guess we will see each other around." Krisp said as he slowly walked out of the arena.

"Jaden…." Alexis said lightly as Krisp walked out the arena.

Krisp heard Alexis slightly whisper Jaden's name as he walked out the arena. He couldn't help but slightly chuckle in his head and smirk. _Looks like Alexis might have a crush on Jaden. I wonder when he will notice. But then again, it's Jaden._ Krisp's smirk was slowly wiped off his face as memories played in his head. _Maybe it's for the best if he doesn't notice._

Yoona of course heard Alexis slighty whisper Jaden's name as well. Yoona didn't say anything but kept that in mind. After all she wasn't going to start a discussion with Alexis about Jaden and Krisp. It would just lead to the other saying that the other had feelings for one of the boys. She wasn't about to let rumors start popping up in case someone heard that conversation.

The Slifers look down at their 'Welcome dinner feast' and sweat dropped. "This is our fancy welcome dinner?" One of them said with disappointment. Another one stood up and pointed to a cat. "Forget the food, our headmaster is a cat!"

A tall black-haired professor with glasses walked out of the kitchen and waved at the students. "Hello, Children. I'm professor Banner. Now before we eat, I'd like each of you to tell us something about yourselves."

"MMM-this stuff is good!" Jaden said as he chowed down his food.

"I hope we can get seconds!" Krisp joined in.

"Guys, we're supposed to say something about ourselves!"

"How about this we're starving!" The two said as they continued eating.

"Guys, he's walking over here. I mean it." Syrus said as he gulped.

Professor banner walked over to them. "Well since some of us don't feel like waiting. Let's chow down."

After dinner the boys had walked back to their rooms and started to set up their bed for the night.

Jaden's DAC beeped in alert. Jaden accepted the message. Chazz's face showed up on the screen. "Hey Slifer slacker. Don't think you're off the hook. Tonight, at midnight, it's on. And why don't we make it interesting? Whoever wins gets the other guys best card." The message finished and Jaden turned off his DAC. "Cool, I guess I'll get to duel after all."

Chumley looked down from his bed. "If it's Chazz you are dueling. All you got is trouble." He rolled back to the other side and started snoring.

After a couple of hours, Jaden and Syrus got ready to meet Chazz at the dueling arena. Syrus looked at Krisp and said, "You're not coming Krisp?".

Krisp pulled out his KPhone and took out his ear buds. (Kind of like an iphone but made by Kaiba Corp. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN the iPHONE, APPLE or any products affiliated with apple or apple products.** ) "Nah, as much as I would like to. I have to make a few calls. Plus, I want to take a walk on the beach. It feels blissful at night. Besides, I'm sure Jay can win against that cocky Obelisk."

Jaden smiled at Krisp and nodded his head. "Alright Syrus, let's get going." Syrus and Jaden walked out of the dorms and started heading to the arena. "So, Jaden, does Krisp always do this. He's pretty quiet and keeps to himself." Jaden rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, he tends to do that a lot. He likes to listen to music and take walks alone. He likes to be in thought. Actually, you know he's only slightly extroverted when he's with me." Syrus smiled at Jaden and said, "I think you make everyone do that." Jaden gave Syrus his trademark smile as they entered the arena.

Syrus started getting anxious as they walked into the building. "I'm not sure this is a good idea Jay."

"Good or bad. When someone challenges you to a duel, you gotta step up Sy."

"Well well, he shows." Chazz said in a mocking tone.

"You better believe it, there's no way I was gonna miss this."

"I'm ready to prove that you beating Doctor Crowler was a fluke. Get ready Slacker."

Jaden pulled out his deck. "Yeah, well, we're gonna find out something else too. Like which one of us is really going to become the next King of Games. So, get you game on!"

"DUEL!" The two shouted as they drew.

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

"All right slacker, I'm summon **Reborn Zombie [ATK:1000 DEF: 1600]** in defense mode. And I'll also put one card face down."

"I guess that's one way to start a duel, but I'm gonna go a little bigger." Jaden said as he drew his card. "I'll play **Polymerization** and fuse **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Avian** to summon **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman [ATK:2100 DEF: 1200]** in attack mode."

Chazz started smirking and laughed. "So predictable slacker. I activate my trap, **Chthonian Polymer**."

Syrus looked at the duel in confusion. "What's **Chthonian Polymer's** effect?"

"I had a feeling we'd find you guys here." Syrus turned around and saw Alexis and Yoona walk over to the field. " **Chthonian Polymer** is a nasty trap, it allows you to take control of an opponent's fusion monster by sacrificing one of your own."

"You heard her. **Wingman** is mine. I sacrifice **Reborn Zombie** to get your **Wingman**. I knew you would use him, you wouldn't stop talking about him."

Jaden rubbed the back of his head. "Well… I …. uh, he's just that cool okay. Anyway, I'm going to summon **Elemental hero Clayman [ATK:800 DEF: 2000]** in defense mode and end my turn. There all set."

"Yeah, all set to get taken down. My turn. I draw. I play **Chthonian Soldier** **[ATK:1200 DEF: 1400]** in attack mode. I'll use your own lame card to take you out. **Wingman** , attack his Clayman. But that's not all, **Chthonian Soldier** , attack him directly. **Windstorm slash**."

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Jaden: 1800**

Jaden feel down to one knee as he winced.

Chazz looked over at Alexis and smirked. "Are you starting to know your place here at the academy yet slacker? You're at the bottom of the food chain. You're nothing compared to me."

Alexis and Yoona frowned at Chazz's comment while Syrus stared at him in shock and fear.

"Il end my turn with a face down." Chazz said as he faked a yawn and mocked Jaden.

Jaden jumped up to his feet and faced Chazz with a big grin on his face. "This is too fun! Just what I came here for. The trash talking and the dueling. I'm ready to take you down! I draw. I activate **Pot of Greed** and draw two additional cards. I'll put three cards face down and summon **Elemental Hero Sparkman [ATK:1600 DEF: 1400]** in attack mode. **Sparkman** now, attack **Chthonian Soldier** with static shockwave.

 **Chazz: 3800**

 **Jaden: 1600**

Jaden and Chazz both winced as they lost 200 life points each. "Hey what gives, why did I lose life points."

Chazz smirked and shook his head. "No wonder you're a slacker. When **Chthonian Soldier** gets destroyed, you lose the same amount of life points as I do. If you're done making your turn, I'll end this sad duel."

Jaden gave Chazz his trademark smile and said, "Give me your best shot!"

"It's just a matter of time before I show you that you were just lucky to beat Doctor Crowler. My next attack will end this game. Go **Wingman** , end this game."

"Not so fast, I activate **Hero Barrier**. I can negate an attack from one of your monsters if I control an elemental hero monster. Pretty sweet huh?"

Chazz gritted his teeth. "Lucky move slacker."

Syrus looked over at Alexis. "Wow, that was a pretty sweet move."

Alexis still had her gaze on the duel at hand. "I guess, Jaden is still in this duel after all."

Yoona couldn't help but just nod and smile at the sight of seeing Chazz getting frustrated.

Jaden looked over at the spectators and grinned.

Chazz pulled out two cards from his hand and put them face down on the field.

"Alright my turn. I draw. I'll activate **Fusion Recovery** and bring back one **Polymerization** and **Elemental Hero Avian.** I now activate **Polymerization** to fusion summon **Avian** and **Sparkman** to fusion summon **Elemental Hero Great** Tornado **[ATK:2800 DEF: 2200**. **"**

"The best part about him is that all monsters you control lose half their attack and defense. **Flame Wingman [ATK:1050 DEF: 600].** **Great Tornado, use Tornado Wipeout!"** A large tornado came on the field and struck down **Wingman.** I'll end my turn with that."

 **Chazz: 2050**

 **Jaden: 1600**

"All Right!" Syrus jumped up and shouted.

"Nice moves Jaden!" an impressed Alexis said.

"Well played Jaden." Yoona said as she nodded at the other's comments.

"More like lucky move, if you ask me, if you Slifer scum!" Chazz shouted back at the spectators as he was clearly annoyed at Alexis' comments towards Jaden.

Yoona looked around and suddenly remember that Krisp wasn't there. "Jaden, I don't mean to bother you, but where is Krisp? Isn't he your best friend?"

Jaden turned around to face Yoona and said, "You know, just doing Krisp stuff."

"What do you mean?"

Alexis raised her eyebrow at Yoona's questions but decided to not say anything at the time.

"Well, he's probably calling his dad and family members and taking a walk on the beach. He usually likes to take walks alone at night. The real fun is here though! I mean come on, dueling, late at night!" Alexis couldn't' help but smile and chuckle at Jaden's admiration and love for dueling.

Chazz growled at the exchange of conversation between them and said. "This duel's not over Slacker. I activate **Chthonian Blast** since you just destroyed **Wingman.** I can destroy a monster on the field that has the lowest attack and we both take damage equal of half that monsters attack. I choose **Lame Tornado** since it's the only one on the field.

 **Chazz: 650**

 **Jaden: 200**

"That's not all. I activate **Call of the Haunted** and bring back my **Chthonian Soldier** **[ATK:1200 DEF: 1400]** in attack mode. Now, end this duel **Chthonian Soldier,** use **Windstorm slash.**

Yoona, Syrus and Alexis stared at the oncoming attack and were staring with shock as they waited for the duel to come to an end. As the smoke cleared out, Jaden was still standing and smiling. "I haven't had this much fun in a while Chazz! Thanks for a fun duel."

Chazz gritted his teeth. "Why didn't my attack end the duel? What kind of trick is this Slacker?"

Jaden showed the trap card that was just sent to the grave card. "I activated **Negate Attack** to stop your monster's attack and end your battle phase. Now if you don't mind, I'm getting ready to end this duel!"

"You wish slacker!"

Yoona, Syrus and Alexis just gasped in shock at Jaden's comment. But, they should have known better. After all, Jaden was pulling off these ridiculous combos and moves that kept him constantly in the game. "I draw, and I'm going to play –"

Alexis cut off Jaden and said, "Guys we've gotta get out of here. The disciplinary squad can't catch us here now."

Jaden turned to look at Alexis. "What do you mean? Can't we duel." Yoona took out her handbook and flipped to page 54. "The handbook says no dueling after curfew. Did you even bother to read it?"

Jaden rubbed the back off his head and sweat dropped. "Well, I uh…."

"Come on, we've got to go. We'll be in big trouble if we don't leave now." Alexis said with a worried look. "But the duel…."

"Jay, let's go … we can't stay here." Syrus said as he walked over to the field and started pulling his friend.

Chazz deactivated his duel disk and started leaving. "I've seen all that I needed to see. I can see now that you beating Doctor Crowler was just a fluke. Next time I duel you Slifer, I'll make sure the whole school is there to see me take you down." Jaden was about to respond when he heard the footsteps get closer and decided to follow Alexis and Yoona out of the arena.

Jaden turned to Alexis and Yoona and said. "Thanks for showing us the back way out."

Yoona and Alexis nodded their head. "You really are stubborn, aren't you?" Alexis said with a small smile. Jaden gave a slight chuckle and said, "Only about my dueling."

"I'm sorry you didn't 'get to finish your duel."

Jaden grinned at Yoona's comment. "It's fine. Besides, I would have known how the duel would have ended." Alexis raised her eyebrows at Jaden's comment. "No offense but from our point of view, the duel could have gone either way."

Jaden pulled out two cards and showed them to Alexis, Syrus and Yoona. Syrus gaped at the cards and Yoona and Alexis just smiled. "You see, I would have activated **Monster Reborn** to bring either **Flame Wingman** or **Great Tornado** and then activate **Waboku** ( **remember Jaden set down three cards after activating Pot of Greed but only used two** ). I would have destroyed **Chthonian Soldier** and took no battle or effect damage ( **for the sake of this duel, I changed the description of the card to take no battle or effect damage from cards this turn** ) from his effect."

Alexis and Yoona just nodded their heads and smiled while Syrus was still gaping. "Well, I've got to go find Krisp. We'll see you guys later." Jaden said as he shook Syrus from his state and started running to the beach. Yoona and Alexis waved and said good bye.

Alexis couldn't help but smile as she saw Jaden leave. Something about his care free nature, his admiration and love for dueling and his dueling attitude made her smile. Yoona noticed this and kept her mouth shut. The two of them turned around and started walking over to the girls Obelisk dorm. On the way there, Alexis couldn't get dueling Jaden out of her mind. However, Yoona was thinking about Krisp and what Jaden said. She remembered his duel from the exams and wanted to duel him and see his real deck. _Maybe I'll go to the beach tomorrow night and ask him for a duel then._

* * *

"Hey, Syrus go on ahead to the dorm. I've got to talk to Krisp about some personal stuff."

Syrus just nodded his head and said, "Alright Jay, I'll see you later."

As Jaden walked over to the beach, he couldn't help but think about a certain dragon guardian duel monster spirit that had been awfully quiet and was missing. _I wonder where Yubel is. She wasn't there at the exams and missed this entire day._

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Spirit World_

"We have to tell him!"

"No, he isn't ready!"

"Yugi, has taught him enough!"

"He's only 15, he's not ready!"

"THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!"

Duel monsters were frantically worrying and shouting at each other. Everyone seemed to be shouting something at each other as they were concerned about something or someone.

"SHUT UP!" A female with purple and white hair and dragon wings shouted showing her clear annoyance at the duel monster spirits. "I'm his guardian and I'll let him know when he is ready. He isn't ready just yet. I'll continue my training with him and ask Yugi to guide him through the spirit world."

Dark Magician stood up and stood next to Yubel. "She's right! After all she is his guardian. The threat will be here in a few months and we'll use that time wisely to prepare and train him. We'll keep it on the low and let Yubel tell him when she thinks he is ready!" He walked over to Lord of D and said, "After all, he has Krisp and Lord of D as well. He's in good hands and will be ready."

Yubel nodded at Dark Magician and thanked him. After a few moments of discussing the event and seeing a frantic Steam Gyroid constantly running back and forth and blowing his horn, the meeting was cancelled.

* * *

 _Back at Duel Academy_

Jaden finally saw Krisp walking on the beach and waved to him. He saw that Krisp was still on the phone and decided to give him a bit of privacy.

 **(Authors Note: Voices in phone conversation on the opposite line will be displayed in quotes in italics)**

"Hey Dad" Krisp said.

" _Hey Krisp, how did the exams go?"_

"It was alright. Jaden beat Doctor Crowler and I decided to not reveal my deck just yet."

" _You're going to have to use it sooner or later you know?"_

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But I don't want to yet. You know what will happen after I do."

" _I understand. So, what dorm did you and Jaden get placed in_?"

"We're in Slifer red, but I like it. It's nice and quiet and has a great view. Anyways, how is mom?"

" _She's doing great. She is concerned about you though. Just stay out of trouble. You don't want your mother going down there, would you?"_

Krisp sweat dropped at what his dad had just told him. He loved his mother but didn't want her to embarrass him or reveal his identity.

"I promise. I'll also keep Jaden out of trouble. I think I'll call mom tomorrow and let her know that everything is going great before she starts worrying."

" _Good idea. Listen Krisp, I've got to go back to sleep. I have an early meeting tomorrow. Call me again tomorrow. Just make sure it's not this late."_

Krisp heard a slight chuckle from his father as he said that. "Alright dad, I'll talk to you later. Good night."

" _Good night, Krisp."_

Krisp hung up his phone and started walking towards Jaden.

"Was that your dad or a secret girlfriend?" Jaden asked with a teasing tone. "Yeouch!" Jaden yelped as Krisp smacked the back of Jaden's head. "Ask a dumb question like that again next time and you're going for a swim."

Jaden shook his two hands, side to side, in a frantic motion that said, 'please no' and said, "I'm just teasing you."

"Have you talked to your dad or mom yet Jaden?"

"Not yet. However, I can't imagine what parents visit weekend is going to be like."

Krisp and Jaden pictured a hectic day filled with questions and chaos at the sight of that.

"That reminds me. Krisp, you have to use your deck soon. I know you don't want to reveal your identity yet but your cards are so great!" Krisp gave a small frown and just nodded.

"That reminds me, have you seen Lord of D today?"

Krisp shook his head. "Actually, I haven't seen him this since the exams this morning."

"Weird, same thing with Yubel. Winged Kuriboh is the only one that showed up. Even then, he's disappeared." The two stared out into the ocean in deep thought about where the duel spirits could have gone to. "Hey, I know. Maybe they are having some crazy party!" Jaden said as he imagined a duel monster party with tacos, fried shrimp, music, karaoke and balloons. He could not be more wrong. The two laughed at that thought and talked for a few more minutes about dueling before heading back to the Slifer dorm.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Zane's room_

 _Jaden and Krisp look familiar, but I still can't figure it out._ Zane stared at his computer screen with full attention as he was going through databases to search for a Krisp Fudo and Jaden Yuki. He finally came across a Fudo and looked at a tall scientist with black rim sunglasses and a long trench like lab coat with the KC initials on it. Zane further expanded his search until he came across two images. He saw two little boys with duel disks and decks. They were none other than young Jaden and Krisp. The second image was of a KC family retreat where he saw the same scientist again holding both Krisp and Fudo.

After an hour of looking at various databases to find more information about Krisp and Fudo, Zane decided to give it a rest. He scrolled through the last article until he saw something that made him raise his eyebrows. The names of two familiar people appeared on the article. Thinking about it, Zane noticed the pattern and pulled up all the other articles he had skimmed through. _Their names have appeared in every article relating to Fudo and those two. It's either one of them or both that seem to appear._ Zane thought about the relevance and stared at the monitor with a wide-eyed face. _Is it possible? That's a stretch. It can't be can it? That would explain why Krisp hasn't used his real deck yet. He wants to keep his identity a secret. However, I'm surprised Jaden's deck isn't like either of the two decks. I'm going to have to duel Krisp against his real deck to find out I suppose._ Zane decided that it was enough research for today. After all, he now had a huge lead as to who Krisp and Jaden could be. He decided to keep this a secret to himself, until he was able to confirm it. _Even if I found out they were related to those two. I could never give that information out. It'd be chaotic and I could understand why they would keep it a secret._ Zane laid down on his bed and pulled his blankets over him as he headed into his slumber, deep in thought of Krisp and Jaden.


	3. Dance By the Lake

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF YU-GI-OH GX. I ONLY OWN MY OC's WHICH ARE CURRENTLY KRISP AND YOONA. MORE MIGHT BE ADDED IN THE FUTURE. I HAVE PLANS FOR ONE MORE. LAWYERS DONT SUE ME :3 I DO NOT OWN GX OR THE YU-GI-OH FRANCHISE. THOSE RIGHTS GO TO KONAMI, TAKAHASHI AND THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 **Keep in mind that italics is a character's thoughts.**

The first day of classes was filled with chatter and conversations from all the students in Duel Academy. One could see the bullying of the Slifer Reds and the clear distinction between the ranks and colors in the lecture hall. Jaden, Syrus and Krisp were seated at the very front of the class, which of course was left for the Slifer reds. The middle section was filled with Ra yellows and the top section was filled with Obelisk blue students. The students immediately went into silence at the sight of Dr. Crowler standing in front of the class.

Jaden was being Jaden. He was a little tired and was already having a hard time keeping his eyes open. A little nudge, here and there, and a smack by Krisp made sure that he was awake. Syrus was seated to the right of Jaden and had his full attention to Dr. Crowler; It was the first day after all, and Syrus had intended to make a good first impression to his professors. Krisp was seated to the left of Jaden and head just put away his headphones as Dr. Crowler showed up to the class.

Krisp had to constantly make sure that Jaden wasn't falling asleep. _Years of training for the future and this is what it comes down to, keeping Jaden awake in lectures._

"Listen up, because I won't repeat myself. I am your first teacher for the day, Dr. Vellian Crowler and I teach the different types of cards. Now who would like to explain the different types of cards and their categories?" His eyes shot across the hall and he stared down at the Slifers with disgust, looked at the Ras with promise and stared at the Obelisks with awe. He came across Yoona and Alexis and smiled. "How about you Miss Rhodes?"

Alexis nodded and stood up. "Duel Monsters cards can be grouped into Normal Monster cards, Fusion Monster cards, Ritual Monster cards, Effect Monster cards, Trap cards and Spell cards. Trap cards can be divided into Normal traps, Counter traps and Continuous traps. Spell cards can be separated into Normal spells, Continuous spells, Equip spells Quick-Play spells, Ritual spells and Field spells." Dr. Crowler clasped his hands together and said "Perfect, well done, Alexis!" He then started at the Slifers in disgust and proceeded to say, "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from one of blue Obelisks." Most of the boys in the academy were barely paying attention to what Dr. Crowler had just said and looked at Alexis in awe with hearts in their eyes, much to her dismay. "Yes, Dr. Crowler." Alexis said as she took her seat to keep the boys from checking her out any further. She immediately given the title 'Queen of Obelisk Blue' and had gained a fan club of both boys and girls. The boys just admired her looks while the girls looked up to her status. No one hard care enough to notice how great of a duelist she was.

Krisp mentally rolled his eyes. He knew the type of person that Dr. Crowler was. After all, he had witnessed them first hand throughout his entire life.

Dr. Crowler looked at the Slifers with a mischievous smile and questionable intention as he said, "Now, who should we question next?" His eyes stopped at none other than Syrus Truesdale. "You, Syrus Truesdale!" Syrus had a nervous reaction as he quickly stood up with both arms down his sides. "Explain to the class what a field spell is, please."

"Uh… a Field spell… is the thing that affects the thing… that is the uh…." Syrus nervously stated as he couldn't form the sentences. "Even pre-duelers know the answer to this you Slifer slacker" shouted one of Chazz's lackeys. Every Ra and Obelisk besides Yoona, Alexis and Bastion laughed at the comment. Chazz kept his composure and just smirked. Syrus was now sweating nervously, "I know this one," Syrus let out as the laughter continued to fill the hall. Bastion couldn't help but just frown at Syrus as he saw Dr. Crowler's intention of calling on Syrus like that.

"Relax, Sy. You totally got this." Jaden supported his friend as he looked at him and kept his composure. Krisp didn't say but just nodded to Syrus as he looked down at his fellow duelists. Before anyone could say anything else, Dr. Crowler budged in and said, "I think not. Sit down. Now would someone please give me the answer, preferably someone not wearing red, thank you."

"I blew it, I made all the Slifers look bad." Syrus sat down and said in disappointment.

A man who was wearing what seemed like a dead dragon's head and armor appeared next to Krisp and floated in the air. The same duel monster from the spirit world appeared next to Jaden. Only Jaden and Krisp had seen them as only they had the ability to see duel monster spirits. Yubel stared at Dr. Crowler with disgust and said, ' _I didn't know the Academy allowed its mascot to teach the students about dueling.'_ Lord of D. mirrored Krisp's reaction and chucked quietly. ' _You know Yubel. Not much we can do, just let Jaden have fun with this.'_

As soon as Lord of D. said that, Jaden gave a goofy grin and said, "You know something teach. You really shouldn't make fun of us Slifers like that. I mean, I'm a Slifer and I beat you. So, when you make fun of us, you're really making fun of yourself." The Slifers couldn't help but laugh at what Jaden said. A few Ras had joined in while the Obelisk blues stared down at him with hatred. Alexis and Yoona joined in with the Slifers and giggled. Yubel started laughing at Crowler's reaction. _'Great job Jaden, now he hates you even more'_ she said as she lightly chuckled. Lord of D. and Krisp were laughing at the scene and was just hoping that Dr. Crowler wasn't going to punish them.

Crowler looked at Jaden and Krisp with an angry expression with Jaden's remark and Krisp's support of Jaden's comment. _That's it! I won't tolerate this slacker anymore. I will see to it that he and Krisp are expelled from here, permanently._ He fumed.

The class turned to stare at the teacher who had just walked in. They saw a cat leap off his arms and walk away from him. He was the headmaster of the Slifer dorm. "All right, class. As some of you may know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner." He greeted the students with a friendly expression. "I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics and strategies in the world of duel monsters; some that a few might even consider to be unnatural. Duel Alchemy, for example."

Jaden yawned at Professor's Banner introduction. It was only the second class and Jaden was ready to call it a day. Krisp noticed this and elbowed Jaden's ribs, causing Jaden to sit straight and attentively.

"Oh, by the way, thanks Jaden." Syrus thanked Jaden as he noticed his yawn. "Sure, no prob. For what?" Jaden asked as he was confused by Syrus' thanks. "Sticking up for me."

Krisp noticed banner walking towards them. "You may have to do it again in a second, Jaden." He muttered. "Syrus, do me a favor and grab pharaoh, would you?" the professor called out.

"Uh pharaoh?" Syrus asked and he perspired lightly. "Unless you are minoring as a scratch post." Banner said as he smiled.

Crowler was growling as he was writing something down on a piece of paper. One would think that he was writing letters to Chancellor Sheppard calling for an immediately expulsion of Jaden and Krisp for making fun of a professor in class. "How dare those slifers make a mockery of me in front of my class like that!" he uttered angrily. "It will be the last mistake those two made at this academy." he said mischievously as he grabbed a mirror and applied some red lipstick before kissing the two letters. "The big kiss offs!" he said as he laughed and ran out of the office.

Crowler snooped around the boy's P.E locker room. He opened every locker until he found Krisp's and Jaden's lockers. "Ah, their shoes." He said grinningly as he put a letter into each locker.

"Alright class! Since it's the first day today. We will have a free day." A tall female teacher said as she walked to the class in her DA track suit. The boys in the class were staring at her with hearts in their eyes. After all what guy wouldn't swoon over her. Fonda Fontaine, the school nurse and P.E. teacher had red hair with a bunch that stuck out over the right side of her head. She had a pair of pear earrings and wore a soft share of red lipstick. What completed her beauty and figure were her large grey eyes.

However, Krisp and Jaden were not like the other boys. They simply picked up a basketball and started shooting some hoops. "Have you seen Sy?" Jaden asked Krisp as he jumped up and released the ball.

Syrus was running in what seemed to be a hall way. "Lousy girl's gym," he muttered. "Why did they make the signs so small?" Syrus proceeded to walk into the boy's locker room and opened his locker. "I see Jaden's still using my locker," he said as he saw Jaden's shoes inside his locker. He spotted a letter with a kiss on it and got excited. "I wonder what this is?" He wondered as he slowly opened the letter. "This isn't Jaden's. Someone wrote me a letter."

Syrus flipped the letter open and proceeded to read it:

 _From the moment I first set eyes on you, I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight in the back of the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory so I can give you a big kiss._

 _Endearingly,_

 _Alexis Roads_

"This is better than what my mom writes me," he said excitedly as he escaped into his daydream.

After P.E the girls headed back to the girl's locker room and the boys headed to the boy's locker room. A sharply strong smell of sweat filled the boy's locker room. Jaden, Krisp and Syrus walked in with their fingers pinching their noses. "You'd think they would have the decency to use deodorant and body spray," Syrus said as he looked like he was about to pass out from the smell. Yubel and Lord of D. appeared next to Krisp and Jaden. _Jaden what did you eat this time_?' Lord of D. and Krisp snickered at that comment and before they could say anything, Jaden frowned at Yubel and said, 'Look where we are.'

Yubel and Lord of D. decided that they couldn't last another second in there and went away immediately. Jaden and Syrus had decided to leave immediately after getting their belongings. They decided to change in the restrooms outside, not wanting to stay another second in the locker room. As Krisp opened his locker to change his shoes, he saw the note that had been left there by Crowler. As he stuck out his arm to grab the letter, he saw the kiss mark on it. A flood of memories came back into his head as he stood there frozen in silence. **(AN: these flashbacks and memories will be brought up later.)**

Krisp proceeded to open the later with a small frown and read what it contained.

 _Dear Krisp,_

 _From the moment I first set eyes on you at the entrance exams, I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight in the back of the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory so I can give you a big surprise._

 _Love,_

 _Yoona_

Krisp folded the letter and slid it in his pocket and walked out of the locker room. Jaden walked up to him and smacked his back. "Hey, what took you so long?" Unsure of how to answer this, Krisp just smiled back and said, "I just sent a quick text to mom to let her know how the day was going." Jaden understood the clear message that Krisp was portraying as they grew to understand each other's code words and phrases. Syrus, however, was not used to do this and was about to bug Krisp about his mom and family. Jaden, although dense at times, saw right through this and exclaimed. "Let's get some lunch!"

Syrus was quietly making his way behind the Obelisk Girl's dormitory with a dreamy look on face. He had been looking forward to meeting Alexis the entire day and hadn't told anyone about the letter or meeting. Crowler was also there, uncoincidentally, with a black body suit. _This is perfect. Thanks to those letters, those two will fall right into my trap. I'll snap a picture of them behind the dorm and get them expelled,_ he thought as he took out his camera and dove into a bush.

"Can you believe what that Slifer said to Dr. Crowler this morning?" a girl with black hair and bangs said as she waded in the girl's hot springs. "Is that really what you are worried about Mindy? Did you not see the way he beat Dr. Crowler in the entrance exams? He's so dreamy," a girl with reddish orange hair responded. "Forget about him Jasmine. Did you see his friend? He's so quiet, reserved and mysterious. He has to more to look at than that brunet," Jasmine said with excitement.

Yoona stared at the two with amazement. She had been friends with them since duel prep school, but still couldn't understand how they chose interest in boys and how they moved around so quickly. "Weren't you two heads over heels for Chazz last week?" Yoona asked confusingly. Before that conversation could continue, Alexis had forgot that she was off in her tiny own dream world and was not listening. The last thing she heard was what Mindy had asked. "I thought it was pretty cool of Jaden to stand up for Syrus like that."

Yoona let out a little smile at Alexis' actions but decided not to tease or push her. With Mindy and Jasmine in the conversation, who knows what could happen if Yoona pursued this conversation. "So that's his name? Jaden? I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

Yoona looked at Alexis with a smirk and then turned to face Jasmine. "Oh, please Jasmine, you're just going to forget about this in a week. I'll be surprised if you remember his name."

Alexis, not wanting to continue this conversation with Mindy and Jasmine, looked at Yoona with a small smile. "I am curious as to how good they really are. I want to see how good Jaden is myself." The same idea had formed in Yoona's mind, but she already had plans for it. After all, Jaden did mention that Krisp liked to walk on the beach at night.

"Alexis!" Syrus called out.

"That's not Jaden! It's that Field Spell idiot," Crowler shouted. His actions hadn't gone unnoticed as he head a girl shout. "It's a boy!"

Without thinking, Crowler shouted back, "I'm not a boy, I'm a man. Just forget it. You don't know me" After realizing the words that just escaped his mouth, he stumbled back and fell into the lake to avoid getting caught. However, the same could not be said about Syrus.

"A love letter from Alexis? You've got to be kidding." Mindy said with disbelief. She refused to believe that at all. Yoona, Alexis and Jasmine had all changed back into their uniforms at sound of yelling about a boy. They had walked towards the scene and listened to Syrus' explanation.

"Just ask her. Syrus replied, winking at Alexis. Alexis already knew about the infatuation of boys and her and the actions it caused. However, she didn't expect someone to be this crazy.

"Uh, hello…? Jasmine scoffed. "Alexis is really tall and you're really short, she's really good at dueling and you're really not, and she's really hot -"

"But it's true!" Syrus interjected, pulling out the letter. "Just read it." Alexis took the letter and the girls looked over it.

"Syrus my name's not even spelled right." Alexis, said.

"Sorry, Syrus. But I think someone is yanking your chain here." Yoona apologized.

"So then, you don't love me?" Syrus asked with disappointment.

"Hey, wait a second!" Yoona interrupted as she pointed to the front of the letter. "This note's addressed to Jaden Yuki."

As if, finding out that he was misled wasn't enough disappointment; He just found out that the letter wasn't even supposed to be for him. "So, I can't even get a fake love letter?"

"I'm sorry Syrus." Alexis apologized.

"Me too." Syrus said with disappointment.

"I don't buy it! he could've written the letter as an excuse to come here!" Jasmine was still in disbelief about this entire event. "So, should we report him for trespassing then?" Mindy added.

"Girls, just what is going on down there?" The four girls quickly grabbed Syrus and hid him behind them and turned to look at Miss Fontaine. "So, what's going on?"

"Sorry about the noise, Miss Fontaine. We'll be sure to keep it down." Alexis said to her.

"I hope so. It's nearly midnight! And I have Pilates in the morning." Miss Fontaine said as she walked back to her room. The girls released Syrus as soon as Miss Fontaine was out of sight.

"So, what now?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll tell you what now, girls. We'll use Syrus as bait, to get Jaden here." Alexis said with a smirk. "What for?" Mindy and Jasmine asked at the same time. "Remember what we were discussing earlier? Alexis mentioned. "We're going to find out just how good Jaden really is."

Back in the Slifer dorm, Jaden and Chumley were sharing stories of past duels while Krisp was fixing his deck. "Wow, Jaden how did you get out of that one?" Chumley asked with full attention as Jaden was sharing a story one of Jaden's and Krisp's duels. However, before Jaden could answer, Jaden received a voice message on his DAC.

" **We have your roommate Syrus hostage! If you want him back, come to the Girls' dorm."** The message played with a voice filter. "Sorry Chumley, we'll talk about this later." Jaden got to grab his duel disk and deck. "I'm coming as well. After all, someone's got to keep you out of trouble." Krisp said as he grabbed his decks and duel disk. Sure, he wanted to keep Jaden out of trouble, but if his hunch was right, then he figured that Syrus probably got a similar letter to what he got, and he wasn't ready to let them get Jaden as well.

"Hey, what's up?" Jaden asked as he saw a gloomy looking Syrus being tied up by Jasmine and Mindy.

"Well, to make the long story short, I'm a complete loser." Syrus replied.

"Your friend here trespassed into the girl's dorm." Jasmine said.

"I told you, it wasn't like that." Syrus intervened.

"Now that you two are here, you're trespassing as well!" Mindy said.

"That's right, so if you want to win your freedom, you'll have to beat me in a duel Jaden. Alexis added.

"We'll be expelled if you turn us in!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Don't worry Sy. I won't let that happen." Jaden said with confidence. "Now let's duel Alexis."

Moments later, Alexis, Yoona, Jasmine and Mindy were standing one boat with a duel disk on Alexis' arm. One a boat about 20 feet away from them was Jaden, Krisp and Syrus with a duel disk on Jaden's arm.

"Get your game on, Alexis!" Jaden said with excitement as Alexis let out a small smile.

 _He's dueling to save him and his friends from getting expelled and he's this excited. You're something else Jaden._ Alexis thought before turning her attention to him.

"Duel!" Jaden and Alexis shouted before they drew their opening hands.

"Well, Well, Well. Put that Slifer in his place, Alexis." Crowler said while he was floating on the lake.

 **Alexis: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

Before anyone could play a card, Yubel and Lord of D. showed up next to Jaden and Krisp. They had felt the presence of a duel and decided to weigh in.

"Alright, let's see!" Alexis said as he drew a card and examined her hand. " **Etoile Cyber [ATK:1200 DEF: 1600]** , Rise." A ballerina in a red dress majestically spun on the field. "And I play one card face down and end my turn."

"Alright, time to throw down!" Jaden responded as he drew his card. "I'll summon **Elemental Hero Spark Man [ATK:1600 DEF: 1400]**. And now I'll have him attack your **Etoile Cyber** with **Static Shockwave.** "

 **Sparkman** turned towards **Etoile Cyber** and extended him arm and let out a force of lightning towards the ballerina.

Alexis smirked as she revealed her facedown. "I activate the trap card **Doble Passe**!" Alexis let out a small scream as **Static Shockwave** hit her instead of **Etoile Cyber**. _'Idiot' Yubel muttered at Jaden's mistake._ " **Doble Passe** turns your attack to a direct attack on me and now my monster gets to wave a direct attack on when **Etoile Cyber** wages a direct attack, her attack increases by 600. **[ATK:1800 DEF: 1400]**. **"**

 **Alexis: 2400**

 **Jaden: 2200**

"Jaden!" Syrus gasped.

"That Alexis is something else. Sacrificing her own life points just so she can get to mine." Jaden murmured while moving to stand up again.

"So, you impressed?" Alexis asked while keeping her composure.

"Impressed? I think I'm in love." he answered.

"You're sweet. Too bad I have to crush you." Alexis said with a smile.

Yubel and Lord of D. had been watching the duel and had also noted the conversation between Jaden and Alexis. Yubel could not stand the fact that Alexis was 'flirting' with Jaden and glared at Alexis. Lord of D. saw what Yubel was doing and just started laughing. It's not that Yubel was jealous of Alexis, it was proclaimed by both Yubel and Jaden that they loved each other as siblings and nothing more. It was the fact that Jaden was growing up without him knowing it and he was 'flirting' with someone. Yubel had not grown to trust Alexis yet, and was not sure of her intentions.' _Just hurry up and end this duel'_ Yubel snapped at Jaden. _'I'm just enjoying the duel Yubel. It's not every day that you get to duel a strong opponent.'_

Krisp mentally chuckled at the exchange between Jaden and Alexis. "Stop flirting with each other! In case you haven't noticed, expulsion is on the line here Jaden." A jealous Jasmine called out to the two. Krisp and Yoona couldn't help but laugh at the comment made towards Jaden and Alexis.

"We're not flirting!" Alexis stated.

"Huh? Oh yeah. What gave you that idea? We're just enjoying the duel." Jaden said with his goofy smile.

"What gave me that idea? Well I don't know. Hello? You're dueling with Alexis. The Queen of Obelisk Blue. I mean are you blind? Look in front of you, what do you see? Practically every boy on the island would kill to be you right now." Jasmine said.

Jaden looked towards Jasmine and then back at Alexis. "You want to know what I see in front of me? I see a strong duelist who has already given be more of a challenge than Krisp has. I see a potential friend and rival, who I know is going to give her best in the duel and give me a run for my money."

Everyone gasped and looked at Jaden in shock. Was he not affected by her beauty? Alexis let out a smile. Sure, she knew she was a real eye catcher and boys were heads over heels for her, but she had never met a boy, who wasn't Zane or Atticus, who was impressed by her dueling skills rather than her looks.

Krisp and Lord of D. were thinking of the same thing to be exact. They knew what Jaden was said was true, but they couldn't help but think that he was flirting with Alexis without knowing it. Sure, it wasn't because of her looks, but it was because of her skills as a duelist. _'If I didn't know Jaden, I would have thought that he was flirting with her there.'_ Lord of D. mentioned at the frustration of Yubel. Yubel couldn't do anything but sigh. She knew that this day would come sooner or later. Jaden knew about relationships and what they were, but he hadn't shown interest in a girl before. He might not know it now, but Yubel and everyone else was certain that he had involuntarily flirted with Alexis.

 _Well that's a first, a boy who isn't head over heels with Alexis on sight. Well that's a first, a boy who isn't head over heels with Alexis on sight._ Yoona mentally chuckled. _Jaden's dueling is great, but I can already see sparks between these two._

After a quiet but awe-filled tension in the air, Jaden broke it by saying something unnatural. Of course, he would, why wouldn't he. "Man, I've always wanted to say something like that." Everyone sweat dropped at his comment. "Way to ruin the mood. I'm telling your mom." Krisp teased.

Jaden did not respond to Krisp at all. Everyone was unsure if he was choosing to ignore it or if he was focused on his move or if he was just being Jaden. "I'll end my turn with a face down."

Alexis had a smile replace her stern face throughout most of that exchange. "Now then, where were we." Alexis said as she drew her card. "I play **Blade Skater [ATK:1400 DEF: 1500]** in attack mode." A female ice skater with a purple and white body suit with a small white skirt appeared and skated next to **Etoile Cyber.** "I then activate **Polymerization** to fuse **Etoile Cyber** and **Blade Skater** to summon **Cyber Blader [ATK:2100 DEF: 800]."** An Ice skater with a red and grey body suit and white skirt appeared and skated majestically in front of Alexis. Her long green hair resembled that of Alexis', except for the fact that it wasn't blonde.

" **Cyber Blader,** attack **Sparkman** with **Whirlwind Rage!** " Alexis instructed. **Cyber Blader** started turning around in a dance like manner and formed a whirlwind as she went to hit **Sparkman**.

 **Alexis: 2400**

 **Jaden: 1700**

"So much for **Sparkman.** " Jaden called out as his life points fell.

Crowler had just seen the attack connect and chuckled lightly. He was happy to see Jaden getting destroyed in this duel.

"My draw." Jaden called out as he drew **Fusion Gate**. "Alright perfect. I activate the field spell card **Fusion Gate**. Now I can summon fusion monsters without **Polymerization**. Now I'm going to summon **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman [ATK:2100 DEF: 1200]."**

"One fusion monster against the other. That's fine by me Jaden. Although, since they have the exact same attack points, they're just going to destroy each other." Alexis said as she hoped to get an action from Jaden.

"Not After I play this they won't. I activate **Kishido Spirit**. Now any monster on my field that attacks another monster with the same attack points won't be destroyed by battle. **Wingman** attack **Cyber Blader.** "

 _Someone hasn't done their homework._ Alexis smirked at the oncoming attack. What happened surprised everyone else but Alexis and Jaden.

 **Wingman** charged up his right arm and went to attack **Cyber Blader. Cyber Blader** retaliated by gracefully spinning him around to dodge his attack. **Wingman** charged up his right arm and attacked **Cyber Blader** yet again. Much to his surprise, **Cyber Blader** blocked his right arm with her left arm and took her right arm and forced it on **Wingman's** left shoulder. **Wingman** retaliated by grabbing **Cyber Blader** 's right shoulder. If this wasn't a duel, anyone would have thought that they were doing their own form of dance. The way they attacked, defended and retaliated each other's attacks were inch perfect to the step. What surprised everyone even more was the fact that they swore they could have seen the embodiment of Alexis' spirit with **Cyber Blader** and Jaden's spirit with **Flame Wingman.** Syrus, Yoona, Krisp, Mindy and Jasmine just stared with awe as Crowler shook it off with disgust.

Jaden and Alexis were unfazed by the scene before them and has just seen two duel monsters fight, with neither being able to beat the other. "Guess you didn't expect that did you Jaden? **Cyber Blader's** special ability makes it so she can't be destroyed by an opponent with only one monster."

"Well, I guess you got me." Jaden smiled back.

"Oh, when I get you, Jaden, believe me, you'll know it." Alexis smiled back.

Yoona and Krisp both looked at the two and couldn't help but wonder if there was a hidden meaning between that exchange.

"Like right now, for example." Alexis added as she drew a card. "I equip my spell fusion weapon to **Cyber Blader [ATK:3600 DEF: 2300].".** "Uh Oh, brace yourself for this Sy and Krisp." Jaden called out.

'Go **Blader** attack **Wingman** with **Trident Shock."** Alexis ordered. **Cyber Blader** charged up her fusion weapon and let the electricity fly out and hit **Wingman** as he screamed in pain.

 **Alexis: 2400**

 **Jaden: 200**

Jaden winced in pain and groaned from the attack that had hit and destroyed **Wingman.**

"Uh oh, your life points are looking pretty low. Hope you didn't unpack your bags here yet!" Alexis teased. "Yeah, because if you lose, all three of you are getting expelled." Mindy added as she winked at Krisp.

Yubel glared at Mindy. ' _I doubt, even in these conditions that you will lose Jaden. However, If it comes down to that, I'm not afraid to erase their memory of tonight.'_

' _Even If I lose, I'm not letting you do that Yubel.'_

Yubel frowned at Jaden. She couldn't do anything about it, especially If Jaden didn't allow it. After all, Yubel was there to protect Jaden and if he didn't allow it, she wouldn't do it.

Krisp didn't know how to react to that and just shrugged it off as a chill went through his spine. Lord of D. laughed uncontrollably at Mindy's actions. _'HAHAHAHA I think someone has a crush on you Krisp. HAHAHA. Man, wait till Paladin hears about this'_ Krisp frowned at Lord of D. _'Oh please, I know those types. They have a crush for a week and move on. It'll be gone before you know it.'_ Lord of D. didn't respond to this at all. He didn't want to say anything to Krisp at all. He had noticed Yoona give off looks to Krisp which went unnoticed by him. _Sure, you can think about that. But I'm also talking about someone else here._ Lord of D. thought.

"We are?" Syrus asked with a sad tone. Jaden turned to look at Sy. That's not going to happen Sy. Promise."

 _You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver._ Alexis thought.

Jaden had a similar thought running though his mind. _I hope I'm not making a promise I can't deliver._

"Alright Jaden, show me what you got." Alexis added before signaling the end of her turn.

"Alright here goes. Perfect" Jaden smiled as looked at the card he drew.

"Oh!" Alexis gasped.

"I play the **Elemental Hero Clayman [ATK:800 DEF: 2000]** in defense mode." A large gray clay like warrior popped up on the field and kneeled, crossing his arms over his body. "And now I activate monster reborn, now come on back **Elemental Hero Sparkman [ATK:1600 DEF: 1400]**!"

"What different will they make?" Alexis questioned. "My **Cyber Blader** has way more attack points that both of them combined. They won't stand a chance."

Jaden smiled at Alexis' comment. "He won't but with **Fusion Gate's** special effect, I can fuse **Sparkman** and **Clayman** to summon who will. Rise, **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant [ATK:2400 DEF: 1500!]"**

A storm brewed as Jaden fusion summoned his monster. Out of the storm came a giant warrior with the body type of **Clayman,** but with clearly a more impressive armor. He has a golden armor body with purple thigh armor. As he floated above the water, he caused ripples that formed waves throughout the lake. After the summon was complete, the storm faded away and left the giant facing the **Blader.**

"My **Cyber Blader's** attack points are still higher at **3600.** " Alexis called out.

"Yeah. I know. I know. But one of my **Thunder Giant's** abilities is that as long as a I discard a card from my hand, he can destroy any monster whose original attack points are less than his own."

"Wait! Original Attack points?!" Alexis asked with awe. She wasn't upset that she was about to lose this duel. She was rather happy that she had got to duel such a strong opponent. Sure, it would have been better if she had won, but she knew that Jaden was the real deal.

 **Thunder Giant** moved to destroy **Cyber Blader** as Jaden discarded a card from his hand. "Yep. And the coolest part of it is, I still have his attack left to use on you! **Thunder Giant, Voltic Thunder." Thunder Giant** let out a stream of electricity to Alexis, who screamed, as her life points fell to 0.

Unfortunately for Crowler, the stream of electricity connected with the water and also hit him as he was filled with shock.

 **Alexis: 0**

 **Jaden: 200**

"That's game!" Jaden said as he let out his trademark two finger salute and smile. Moments later, the two boats came together in the middle of the lake. "Alright, a deal's a deal. I won so we get off free."

Alexis put her hands on her hips. "Ok, guys. I won't back out. We'll keep quiet about what happened tonight."

"Well if you ask me, I think we should turn all of them in right now!" Mindy added with frustration.

"Well, no one asked you!" Alexis retorted. "Jaden beat me in the duel fair and square, and that's all there is to it."

"Well there's more to it than that! It was close. If I hadn't drawn the right card, I would have lost for sure. You got game."

Alexis looked at Jaden with surprise at the compliment. Even in defeat he was gracious and humble.

"Hey Yoona, that reminds me. Did you send this?" Krisp asked as he extended his arm to hand her the letter. "Funny you should ask, that's how Syrus got in this mess to begin with." Yoona responded. "But I didn't send that. Looks like someone really doesn't want you and Jaden here."

"That's what I thought. I didn't expect you two to be doing this at first sight." Krisp pointed at Mindy and Jasmine. "Maybe those two but not you and Alexis."

"Hey!" Mindy and Jasmine shouted in frustration at the insult.

"I guess we should get going then." Krisp said as he sat down.

"Wait!" Yoona shouted. "Seeing this duel has made me want to duel you Krisp. How about you and I duel…. With your real deck?"

Krisp turned to look at Yoona. He wasn't up to reveal his deck or identity to anyone just yet. "I don't know. It's not that I don't want to duel, it's that I don't want to reveal my deck just yet."

"How about this? Since I haven't had to duel yet. I haven't really 'revealed' my deck per say. So, we should be on even ground, shouldn't we? Unless you are hiding something else?"

"Uhhhh…." Krisp said as he escaped into thought. _Dam, she's smart. Either I reveal my identity or I accept the duel, which might reveal my identity. Dam it!_ ' _Gotta admit she's smart'_ Lord of D. said. _'Maybe you could try and avoid using certain parts of your deck.'_

' _Great idea Lord of D. Maybe I could avoid it. Who knows, we'll find out for sure. However, I want to make sure no one else is there. It wouldn't matter if Jaden was there but I can't have anyone else there, just in case.'_

Jaden though Yoona had just broke Krisp. After all, his identity would most likely be revealed in a duel, but then again it was either the duel or his identity now. "Okay, I'll see you at the beach then. However, it has to be only you and no one else, or I won't use my real deck." Krisp said much to Jaden's surprise. Krisp sat down and grabbed a paddle.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later Lex." Jaden called.

"Lex?" Alexis asked before they could depart. "Yeah, short for Alexis." Jaden responded as the boys started rowing.

 _Even If I did win, there's no way I could have turned them in. This place is a lot more interesting and fun with them than without._ Alexis thought.

 _I've never seen Alexis act this way. I wonder, is she falling for that Slifer?_ Mindy wondered as she took note of Alexis' actions.

 **(AN: This is one of my biggest reasons for my support of Fianceshipping. Primarily because of the fact that Jaden was able to do something no one else was able to do. Mindy and Jasmine had been friends with Alexis for a long time, but they never saw her act the way she did before Jaden showed up. Not even Zane could do this; he had all the time before Atticus' disappearance to then. But it just didn't happen. However, I do believe that Zane was essentially Alexis' brother while Atticus was gone.)**

"Did you just give Alexis a nickname like that Jaden?" Krisp asked. "You know couples do that right?" Jaden was unsure about how to respond to this, but suddenly an idea popped up in his head. "Hardly. But you're one to talk, you just got a duel date with Yoona."

' _HAHA he's right you know. Man, I can't wait to see Paladin's reaction to this.'_ Lord of D. said as he laughed at the teasing between the two. For the first time in a while, you could see a small smile creep up on Yubel's face. She didn't approve of this whole fiasco yet but she saw the feelings that Jaden was radiating. He might not know or feel it completely yet, but she knew that Jaden was growing up. But if Alexis tried anything funny, Yubel promised herself she wouldn't be so nice. But deep inside she knew that Jaden still had the spirit of the teenager that he always will have and knew that Jaden wouldn't let her hurt anyone.

Not wanting to start a conversation about what just happened back at the lake, Yoona and Alexis kept quiet till they were away from Mindy and Jasmine. "So, Lex? Huh?" Yoona teased her. "You realize only couples do this kind of thing, right?" Alexis was quicker to respond to this than Jaden was. "Are you really going to sit here and tease me about that when you have a duel date with Krisp in a while?"

Krisp, Jaden, Yoona and Alexis were unaware that the four of them had the same conversation with their best friend. However, neither of them noticed that, no one denied the accusations that each of them made.

30 minutes later at the beach

"Love you too." Krisp said as he hung up.

The timing could not have been perfect as Yoona had decided to show up then. Yoona raised her eyebrows. "Secret girlfriend?" she teased. Krisp shook his head. "No, it was my mom. Anyways, ready for the duel?"

Yoona however had other plans on her mind. "You bet. But, how about we get to know a little about each other first? You know. That way we could start our friendship the right way."

Krisp hadn't like the idea at first but shrugged it. _It can't be too bad, if I can avoid some questions_. The conversations started well as they asked a lot of small talk questions with each other but It got awkward after Krisp zoned off and escaped realize for a bit, while choosing to avoid some questions in silence. Lord of D. knew that this was turning more and more into a date, even if Krisp kept denying it, so he just let the two talk it through.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Yoona asked.

"No." Krisp answered with hints of internal struggle. Yoona knew that she had hit a soft spot at that point and decided not to push it. Krisp was aware of what Yoona was doing and was thankful for her actions. Their walk on the beach continued to fill with little moments of silence and conversation pieces.

"Alright. I'm ready for the duel." Yoona said as she broke the last bit of silence. Krisp nodded and gulped, thinking about how to play this moment. "Alright." He finally said.

Yoona and Krisp stopped and walked in the opposite direction and stopped until they were 20 feet from each other.

"DUEL!" They shouted in unison as they drew their opening hands.

 **Yoona: 4000**

 **Krisp:4000**

"I'll start us off" Yoona declared as she drew a card. "I'll summon **Hieratic Dragon of Nut [ATK:1700 DEF: 900].** A golden dragon warrior with tints of cosmic silver appeared on the field and let out a screech." I'll activate **Dragon Treasure on** him and activate his special ability **[ATK:2000 DEF: 1200].** You see, every time a spell, trap of card effect targets him, I can special summon a dragon monster from my hand, deck or graveyard. The drawback is that its attack and def become 0."

' _I heard a dragon, did you already summon one Krisp?'_ Lord of D. asked as he appeared from his slumber. _'No, look at her field'_ Krisp pointed out. _'So, she's a dragon duelist too? Hey, I know what you can get her for your next date.'_ Lord of D. teased as Krisp growled.

"I'll special summon **Hunter Dragon [ATK:0 DEF: 0]** in defense mode and end my turn." Yoona motioned as a Gray scaled dragon with sharp fangs appeared on the field. It had a weird blade fixated at the end of its tail and chin.

Krisp just nodded and went to draw his card. "I'll activate **Pot of Greed** and draw two cards to continue my turn." Krisp drew two cards from his deck and smiled at his draw. "First, I'll summon **Spear Dragon [ATK:1900 DEF: 0] in** attack mode." A Pteranodon looking dragon showed up on the field with a giant spear for its nose; no doubt that's how it got its name.

"So, you're a dragon duelist too?" Yoona asked. Krisp nodded in return. "It won't matter anyways; your dragon is still weaker than mine."

Krisp smirked at Yoona's comment. "Who said I was done with my turn? I'll activate **Enemy Controller** and use it to switch your **Hieratic Dragon of Nut** from attack position to defense. Now **Spear Dragon, Spear Attack."** The dragon did not hesitate and charged.

"Good move." Yoona smiled. "Too bad your dragon has to be switched to defense position now." Krisp smiled at Yoona's knowledge of dragon monsters and cards and motioned for the end of his turn.

"Perfect." Yoona said as she drew her card. "I hope you're ready for this Krisp. I sacrifice **Hunter Dragon** and summon **WattailDragon [ATK:2500 DEF: 1000].** A blue scaled dragon flapped its wings in the air and rose out of the card. It could be mistaken for a giant bird if one hadn't seen the Bronze scale body following down its neck. What was threatening was the constant surge of lightning that appeared out of its tail. " **Wattail** use **Lightning Burst** on **Spear Dragon."** A swirl of lightning formed from its tail as it destroyed **Spear Dragon.**

"Not bad." Krisp said as he drew his card. _Perfect._ "I summon **Twin-Headed Behemoth [ATK:1500 DEF: 1200]** in defense mode. A weird looking fiend with no head appeared on the field. What's weirder than the fact that it had no head was that it's arms were replaced with the neck and head of two dragons. "I'll lay one card face down and end my turn."

"Wait that's it?" Yoona questioned with hesitance as she drew a card. "I'll summon **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4** **[ATK:1600 DEF: 1000]** in attack mode. A metallic Dragon appeared out of the sky and landed next to **Wattail.** It observed the field and let out a screech as it looked at **Behemoth.**

' _Uh oh, you do know about its effect, right?'_ Lord of D. questioned Krisp as he stared at the dragon. _'I'm aware of it. However, I don't think she's expecting my trap card to be that relevant.'_

" **Horus** attack **Behemoth** " Yoona called out as Horus formed a **Dark Sphere** and lunged it at **Behemoth.**

Krisp had got exactly what he was hoping for. He knew that Dragon archetype users like him were reckless with their powers. He knew that dragon archetype powers came from their attacks and constantly over powering their opponents. "I activate the trap **Dragon's Rebirth.** By banishing one dragon monster I control, I can special summon a dragon monster form my hand of graveyard. Since my graveyard only had **Spear Dragon** , I'll special summon **Tyrant Dragon [ATK:2900 DEF: 2500]** from my hand."

Yoona stared in disbelief as she had just failed to level up **Horus** and just fell into a trap of summoning what was probably Krisp's strongest monster. _Man, I really should set up a defense before I do that._

A dark brownish-red muscular dragon appeared out of the card and on the field. Its wings spanned the field as it rose. **Horus** and **Wattail** were blue jays in existence compared to the dragon that was on Krisp's field.

' _You might not have to go to extreme measures to win this duel after all Krisp.'_ Lord of D. said in support of Krisp. _'I wouldn't count her out just yet'_ Krisp responded.

"I'll lay one card face down." Yoona said as she motioned the end of her turn.

"The 'dance of the dragons' begins." Krisp said with excitement as Yoona nodded with a big smile. They both knew that the duel had just started and it wasn't going be over anytime soon. After all, they were both aware of the power that dragon decks held.

 **Yoona: 4000**

 **Krisp:4000**

But is Yoona ready for the full might of Krisp's deck? And is Krisp willing to use the full power of his deck?

 **Authors Note: I know this story doesn't end with the duel finishing between Krisp and Yoona but I didn't want to rush their duel and just have this uploaded. I will continue their duel in the next chapter :). This chapter will be looked upon and fixed for errors as I read and people point them out, as my reader was unable to help me with this chapter. I have midterms and exams coming up so don't expect the next chapter to be uploaded by a week. Expect a delay.**


	4. Is Fudo Really Your Last Name?

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF YU-GI-OH GX. I ONLY OWN MY OC's WHICH ARE CURRENTLY KRISP AND YOONA. MORE MIGHT BE ADDED IN THE FUTURE. I HAVE PLANS FOR ONE MORE. LAWYERS DONT SUE ME :3 I DO NOT OWN GX OR THE YU-GI-OH FRANCHISE. THOSE RIGHTS GO TO KONAMI, TAKAHASHI AND THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 **Keep in mind that italics is a character's thoughts.**

 **Don't forget to Read and Review. Every last bit helps, as I try to improve my writing and even change the plot and add on to it as the readers wish or would like to see! :)))**

* * *

 _ **LAST TIME ON GX**_

" _The 'dance of the dragons' begins." Krisp said with excitement as Yoona nodded with a big smile. They both knew that the duel had just started and it wasn't going be over anytime soon. After all, they were both aware of the power that dragon decks held._

* * *

 _ **Yoona: 4000**_

 _ **Krisp:4000**_

A small smile appeared on Krisp's face as he looked at the card he drew. _'I think you can end this duel this turn.'_ Lord of D. said to Krisp as he looked the card Krisp drew. _'I'm not sure. She still has a facedown protecting her.'_

Yoona noticed the smile on Krisp's face. _I wonder what he drew that. Could he end the game here?_ "Hey, are you going to make your move or just smile cutely at your card?" _Wait, did I just say cutely…._

"Huh?" Krisp looked up at the field and at Yoona. _Did she just say cutely?..._

' _You should really bring out Paladin this duel, he wants to see her.'_ Lord of D. taunted Krisp before escaping into laughter. "Right! My move! First, I'll place one monster in facedown defense mode and then move to my battle phase. Then I'll set a card and proceed to my battle phase. **Tyrant Dragon** unleash your **Flames** on **Wattail** dragon." The immense dragon flapped its wings and flew to the sky before releasing its flames on **Wattail** dragon. _She didn't activate her facedown?_ "I'll end my turn at that."

 **Yoona: 3600**

 **Krisp: 4000**

"Thanks. I think you might have made a mistake of not going for Horus." Yoona smirked. Krisp looked down at her facedown, _what is she planning on doing?_ _'You might actually have to use them. Or you could lose to your girlfriend.'_ Lord of D. said with a bit of humor in his tone. _'Keep it up and I'll let them have some fun with you tonight.'_ Krisp shot back at Lord of D. Frightened by what Krisp said, Lord of D. stood in silence.

"I'll activate my facedown, **Metalmorph,** and equip it to **Horus.** But that's not all. I'll place another card face down. Now **, Horus [ATK:1900 DEF: 1300],** attack **Tyrant** dragon with **Black Flame Scorch. Horus [ATK:3350 DEF: 1300].** Oh _no…_ Krisp watched helplessly as the attack connected on **Tyrant.**

 **Yoona: 3600**

 **Krisp: 3550**

 **Horus [ATK:1900 DEF: 1300].** "And since **Horus** was able to destroy a monster this turn, I'll activate his effect and special summon **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6** from my deck. And I'll end my turn at that."

 _Ah man, I need to draw the card or I'm screwed._ Krisp let out as a sigh as he looked at the card he drew. _'Looks like you will have to use it after all.'_ Lord of D. cautiously said as he remembered Krisp's threat to him earlier. ' _Can't I just forfeit?'_ Krisp asked Lord of D. _'What would you dad or mom say? Would they be happy knowing that their son gave up a duel against their future Daughter-in-law just because of who he is?'_ Lord of D. responded. _'Maybe you're right. Wait!... future daughter-in-law? What is wrong with you? I hate you, you know that.'_ Krisp added not realizing he didn't deny it, unfortunately for him, Lord of D. kept a note of this on the back of his head.

 _Why did he sigh when he drew his card?_ "Hey Krisp! Judging by the look on your face, you didn't draw a good card! Giving up so soon?"

Krisp looked back at Yoona with a grin. "You wish! I hope you're ready for this!" I'll sacrifice my facedown monster, **Koumouri Dragon,** and activate **White Dragon Ritual** and summon **Paladin of White Dragon** [ **ATK:1900 DEF: 1200]** in attack mode. A white dragon that seemed to awfully resemble a Blue Eyes, appeared on the field with a white and gold armor plated paladin riding on its back.

"Wait Paladin? That means …. no way…." Yoona stuttered as she stared at the field with shock. "That's right. Now I sacrifice **Paladin** to special summon **Blues Eyes White Dragon** from my deck."

"COME FORTH MY DRAGON." Krisp shouted as **Blue Eyes** materialized from the card and let out a screeching roar and flapped its giant wings and circled the field until it hovered over Krisp. "However, this does mean that I cannot attack this turn. But this does mean that I can activate my facedown. I activate **Stamping Destruction** and since I control a Dragon-Type monster, that means I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards and destroy it, and you'll lose 500 life points." **Blue Eyes** rose directly above Yoona's set card and let out its signature screech before coming down on it and destroying it.

Yoona stared at the dragon in awe as it returned to hover above Krisp. "So, this was why you didn't want to use your real deck? I understand now. I'm sorry for pushing you into this duel."

"Sorry for what? You may have forced me to use my deck but you never forced me to use the full strength of it. You simply persuaded me with your dueling skills." Krisp said to Yoona with a smile. "I thought I was going to be fine with just **Tyrant,** but you put me on an edge and made me have to summon **Blue Eyes.** Now I hope, you won't give up just because of **Blue Eyes**. And I definitely hope that you won't treat me like anything special because of it."

' _Flirting, are we?'_ Paladin teased. _'Not you too'_ Krisp sighed. Lord of D. laughed and decided not to say anything as he already what was coming because of his Daughter-in-law comment from earlier.

 _He's not like his father at all when he is dueling._ Yoona thought as she smiled. "You're on! I still plan on winning after all." Krisp raised his eyebrows and let out a slight chuckle. "Give me your best."

"My draw!" Yoona shouted as she drew her card. _Hmmmm, this won't do much, but I'll have to use it to buy time I suppose._ "Alright, I'll set one card face down and switch **Horus** to defense mode and end my turn."

"I thought you were planning on winning?" Krisp playfully teased as Yoona motioned the end of her turn. "I don't want the fun to end so quickly." Yoona retaliated with a smirk. _Hmm I can't use this just yet, I don't want her to be able to summon Horus Lvl 8. That could be troublesome for me._

"Alright, I guess I have nothing else to do but go directly into my battle phase. **Blue Eyes,** attack **Horus** with **Blue Shining Blast. Blue Eyes** obeyed Krisp and opened its mouth and charged up a blue electrifying blast before sending it to **Horus.**

"I activate my face down! **Negate Attack!** " Yoona exclaimed to stop the attack. A blue barrier appeared and absorbed the attack from **Blue Eyes** as **Horus** was left unscathed. ' _God. I hate that card. Who thought it was a great idea again?'_ Krisp complained. _'Pegasus'_ Paladin and Lord of D. responded at the same time. _'Ugh… that's right. How many copies did he even make of that annoying card?'_.

"Looks like you bought yourself some time, well played. I must say, I haven't had this hard of a matchup against another dragon duelist since my dad." Krisp complimented Yoona. _Lord of D. was right. Krisp hasn't acted this way in a while. And it's that two faced girl's faults. I sure hope this Yoona girl is different._ Paladin thought as he watched the exchange between Krisp and Yoona.

"You're not bad yourself." Yoona smiled as she drew her card. "Oh, and don't worry, I'll keep this a secret." Yoona added winking. _Hmm, I'm still going to have to stall this one out._ "I'll put a card face down and end my turn."

 _Another facedown? Even if she summons Horus Lvl 8, I think it might be a little too late._ "Another defensive play? I'm wondering when you are going to show me the power of **Horus lvl 8.** Anyways I'll draw." _I might not need to use_ _ **Blue Eyes Ultimate.**_ "I guess I have nothing else to do but put this card facedown and attack with **Blue Eyes** once again."

"Hold on a second!" Yoona activated her trap card. I activate **Windstorm of Etaqua** and change the battle positions of all face-up monsters you control. And I have a feeling that next turn, you might see the true power of **Horus.** Yoona added with a smirk.

"I sure hope so. I must say, I'm impressed. **Horus** deck with a solid back row. You sure know how to play it out. I end my turn at that."

An ecstatic smile appeared on Yoona's face as she drew her card. "Finally!" Yoona exclaimed.

' _She's about to summon_ _ **Horus lvl 8**_ _?'_ Paladin, Lord of D. and Krisp said to each other in unison.

"I'll activate **Level Up** and use it to special summon **Horus the Black Flame Dragon lvl 8 [ATK:3000 DEF: 1800].** COME OUT HORUS!" Yoona yelled at the top of her lungs. A grayish dragon spanned the field on its two legs as it extended its wings and let out a screech. I'll lay down one more card and then move to my battle phase."

 _Impressive. Too bad the attack won't connect this turn._ Krisp thought as he stared at the might of Horus.

" **Horus,** attack Blue **Eyes** with **Black Flame Extinction**." Yoona commanded.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, **Blue Eyes Revelation. (AN: this is a fan made card. More will be introduced as the story progresses to support Krisp and Yoona's deck. Just because they have popular archetypes doesn't mean that I won't be adding my own cards to make the decks more interesting.)** I can only activate this when **Blue Eyes** is attacked while it is in defense mode. I can switch him to attack mode and all damage calculations attacks are negated for both players until the end phase of this turn."

"I've never seen your dad use that before." Yoona said with confusion.

"Just because I'm using a **Blue Eyes** deck doesn't mean I have my own playstyle or support cards." Krisp replied. "After all, look at the way you're playing **Horus.** I'm my own person with my own deck with my unique playstyle." Krisp added while rubbing the back of his head.

"You're right! so what other cards do you have in that deck?" Yoona questioned.

"You'll just have to find out." Krisp smirked.

"I'll end my turn at that." Yoona motioned the end of her turn.

"Just what I need." Krisp said as he drew his card. _What card could he have drawn? Is he about to summon_ _ **Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon**_ _?_ Yoona thought as she prepared for the worst.

"Since I have a **Blue Eyes** on the field, I can use it to special summon one of my favorite cards." _'Oh, sure he's one of them? Definitely not me.'_ Lord of D. and Paladin said simultaneously. _'Yeah don't come to us when you have girl problems with her in the future.'_ Paladin teased. _'Are you two ever going to drop that?'_ Krisp asked. _'Nope!'_ Paladin and Lord of D. said as they laughed.

"I special summon **Blue Eyes Shining Dragon** **[ATK:3000 DEF: 2500]** and since I have 5 dragons in my graveyard, he comes out with **4500 attack** **[ATK:4500 DEF: 2500].** " A giant blue dragon, like **Blue Eyes** rivaled **Horus** with blue gems on its legs, wings and body as it illuminated the field.

" **Blue Eyes Shining Dragon** attack **Horus** with **Illuminating Blast**." The dragon screeched and opened its mouth as the gems on its body illuminated the field as the dragon charged up a blue electrifying blast and sent it towards **Horus.**

 **Yoona: 2100**

 **Krisp: 3550**

"unnnnnnhhhh" Yoona groaned as she witnessed **Horus** get illuminated from the field. "But that's not all, I activate my quick spell, **Blue Eyes Heliograph.** This card, allows a monster with **Blue Eyes** in its name to attack twice in the same turn if another monster with **Blue Eyes** was sent to the graveyard this turn." Krisp announced.

Yoona gasped. "And since you sent one to the graveyard to special summon **Blue Eyes Shining Dragon** , you can attack again." Yoona said with shock, not seeing this combo or card before.

"That's right, and that means I can attack you directly! Now **Blue Eyes Shining Dragon** , attack her directly!" Krisp exclaimed with a grin. _I guess knowing Pegasus has its benefits after all._

' _Looks like you won this duel. Although next time, you should let your girlfriend win.'_ Lord of D said. _'I can't believe Pegasus gave you a card this useful for your birthday. What's wrong with that man? He needs to stop making cards this strong.'_ Paladin commented.

 _This worked our better than I thought. Oh well, I'll have to activate this now._ Yoona thought with a smile. _'Hey Krisp, why is she smiling?'_ Paladin asked confused.

Krisp looked at Yoona's face. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because of this! I activate my trap card **Beacon of Horus.** I can activate this card the turn **Horus** is sent to the graveyard. I must remove all but 1 card from my hand, and during this turn, all battle damage that I took, is also dealt to you."

A blast was sent to Krisp from Yoona's graveyard marking the battle damage that Yoona receive when **Horus** was destroyed.

 **Yoona: 2100**

 **Krisp: 2050**

"But…. That means…. This game will end in a tie!" Krisp said with shock as he saw **Blue Eyes Shining Dragon's** attack connect on Yoona.

 **Yoona: 0**

 **Krisp: 0**

Krisp and Yoona both groaned as both of their life points hit 0. _'Did she just…?'_ Lord of D. and Paladin looked at the field shocked, trying to get out words that didn't escape their mouth. _'The next time I see Seto, I'm telling him you lose to a girl.'_ Paladin mocked. _'Don't forget to mention that it's his future daughter-in-law_ ´Lord of D. added as he laughed.

Not wanting to deal with the two, Krisp shrugged it off and walked over to Yoona and extended his hand. "Thanks for a fun and exciting duel!" Krisp smiled. "And thank you a challenge" Yoona smiled as she took his hand to stand up.

"I'm interested in knowing how you got that Horus card. I've never seen a support card like that for him." Krisp mentioned. "That's a story for another day. However, the same goes for your **Blue Eyes** support card." Yoona responded.

Krisp chuckled. "We'll see."

"How about this? Tomorrow night, same place, we'll share the stories between our decks. After all, a duel that exciting with new support card deserves some explanations." Yoona proposed.

Krisp looked out into the ocean as the wind hit his face. He couldn't help but release a small smile at the breeze smothered his face. "Sure." He decided.

Yoona looked down at her watch noticing the time. "I better get going before Alexis thinks something happened to me. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Yoona said as she turned around and started walking towards the Obelisk female dorm.

"See you later! Oh, and Yoona, the next time we duel, I hope you can summon your lvl 8 **Horus** faster!" Krisp waved.

' _So, a second date already?'_ Lord of D. teased. He knew what his punishment was already and wasn't looking forward to it. But he was going to tease Krisp as much as possible since he was already going to experience pain tonight.

 _In the female Obelisk Dorm_

"So? How'd it go?" Alexis questioned as Yoona walked in their shared living room.

"It was interesting" Yoona said with a smile.

"That's it? You're not going to tell me anything else?" Alexis pursued.

"Nah, now if you don't mind. I'm exhausted. Good night Alexis"

"Good night Yoona." _Krisp is already having an effect on her. I wonder what went on._ Alexis pondered as she headed to her room.

 _In the Slifer Dorms_

"Hey Krisp, how'd it go?" Jaden exclaimed from the balcony as Krisp headed towards the dorms.

"Pretty good! All I'm going to say is, I'm excited for a rematch between Yoona and me." Krisp responded. Krisp walked passed Jaden with Jaden in tow, completely ignoring all the questions he was asking. "I'm going to bed. You should too, or I might have to drench with you water in the morning." Krisp mocked Jaden before heading to the bathroom to change.

 _Meanwhile in the Spirit World_

Screams of pain could be heard along with the sound of dragons screeching and roaring in an arena. "You know, he warned you. Maybe you should have stopped teasing him" Yubel said with a laugh.

"Are you kidding me? You should have seen the look on his face!" Lord of D. said as he winced in pain. "You can't ignore Jaden and Alexis either. Have you seen them?"

Yubel pondered the duel at the lake and recalled the memory of Cyber Blader and Flame Wingman dancing by the lake and Jaden and Alexis' duel. This would be something that she would have to slowly get used to. "It's Jaden's feelings and he's going to have to grow up by himself. I can't help him with that. After all, he knows what relationships are but did you know he doesn't know what fiance means?" Yubel added with a laugh.

Lord of D. dropped anime style as he came back up and started laughing hysterically. "He... doesn't... know.. what... a...fiance...is!" Lord of D. said while uncontrollably laughing. After a while of dying from laughter, Lord of D. regained his composure. "Maybe you should help him with this and teach him." But before Lord of D. could say anything, Blue Eyes came down on him and threw him up into the air.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the delayed upload, I had so many assignments , projects and exams in the past few weeks. The next one might be delayed as well since Spring Break is coming up and I have to complete all my assignments. I will also be going out of country for my vacation so there's that as well. This chapter was mainly focused on Yoona and Krisp's duel and sorry some of the dialogue seemed redundant, the next chapter will be much better. I promise haha. Not all the chapters will be corresponding to the episodes following the anime. The chapters will def. be in the story but don't expect them to be the same or correlate. Like this chapter for example. The next chapter will also not follow exam days. It will be different, but don't worry the exams days episode will be a chapter as well, with every anime episode of season 1.**


	5. Not a chapter, addressing concerns

I understand there are concerns about this story so expect the next chapter to be up in the next 3 weeks or so and as the concerns go, I have answered a couple here.

For his deck, I onlyScratched the surface, I have a lot of support cards already planned out for him, where's the main focus of his deck is getting out Blue Eyes Shining Dragon and using it instead of a generalBlue Eyes White Dřağŏn or Blue Eyes Ultimate. I don't intend to make his deck over powered or just dominant. Yeah so I knew him being Kaiba was going to have a lot of backlash for me but I did it for character development and his relationship with Yoona. All the additional chapters I mentioned will show his character development and his character struggles. It was foreshadowed a little in the previous chapters, and this one when Paladin was talking a bit. The whole purpose of the previous chapter was to blossom Yoona and Krisp's relationship.

Krisp plays an important role alongside Jaden in the main arc. And because of Krisp's character flaws, Yoona is there to not only duel the for the spirit world in the main arc but also help Krisp go through this character development. As the story progresses, more is revealed about Krisp's past and what he really thinks about the majority of humanity.

The story itself has the shadow riders arc tied into the spirit world, which will play out differently than in the anime. And as for Krisp being a Gary-Stu, the second overall focus of the story is his character development and changes in his character, which also gives Yoona a strong feature and presence and then it becomes even more prominent in the Society of Light.


End file.
